


C'est ta chanson

by petitesica



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Break Up, Breakup Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Crying, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Français, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makeup Sex, Musical, No nonconformist between Sherlock and John, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Poet John Watson, Poetry, Prostitute Sherlock, Prostitution, Secret Relationship, Sherlock is French, Singing, Songfic, Suit Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writing, switchlock, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitesica/pseuds/petitesica
Summary: Quand le médecin militaire John Watson est mis à la retraite après une blessure de guerre en 1895, il décide de déménager à Paris pour redécouvrir ses talents d’écrivain et trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie. Son vieil ami Stamford l’invite à rejoindre un groupe d’artistes et John se retrouve soudain à auditionner pour écrire un spectacle pour le célèbre bordel de la rue d’en face. Là, il y rencontre le plus bel homme qu’il n’ait jamais vu - Sherlock, l’étoile du Moulin Rouge.Mais Sherlock est déjà promis à l’investisseur du spectacle, le riche duc Moriarty.(Traduction française de "This Is Your Song" accordée par @agirlsname, son auteure)





	1. Il était une fois un garçon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255291) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci de vous intéresser à la traduction française de l'oeuvre de la brillante @agirlsname. J'espère que vous allez être transportés autant que je l'ai été par son histoire.
> 
> Même si je suis de celles qui trouvent que les échanges entre Holmes et Watson sonnent bien mieux en anglais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse sur ce qu'aurait pu être leurs échanges en français, comme il est écrit dans l'histoire. Avec l'accord de Lina, je me suis mise à la traduction de son oeuvre en restant aussi fidèle que possible à la version originale. Nous avons toutes les deux jugé bon de traduire le titre de la fiction ainsi que les titres des chapitres mais de laisser les parties des chansons en anglais dans le texte. Si vous avez déjà regardé Moulin Rouge, vous avez remarqué que les chansons ne sont pas rechantées en français mais simplement sous-titrées. Nous avons choisi de faire de même. Vous trouverez ci-dessous un lien vers les chansons principales du film traduites en français, si vous souhaitez connaître leur signification : https://lyricstranslate.com/fr/moulin-rouge-soundtrack-lyrics.html
> 
> Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier @agirlsname qui m'a fait confiance pour traduire son histoire. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction si vous comprenez l'anglais, c'est une de mes préférés. (Thank you so much Lina, for trusting me with this and for being so sweet about it. Lots of love !)
> 
> Un très, très, très grand merci à ma beta @TheRedHairFangirl qui est juste exceptionnelle et qui m'a beaucoup aidé !
> 
> Tout le crédit revient à BBC Sherlock, les oeuvres d'Arthur Conan Doyle, le film Moulin Rouge! de Baz Luhrmann et Craig Pearce et les auteurs des chansons qui vont être mentionnés dans cette fiction. Et, bien sûr, l'auteure de la fiction en anglais.
> 
> Il y aura une relation sexuelle non-consentie entre deux personnages (pas John et Sherlock) au chapitre 15. Je ferai une note pour vous prévenir en début de chapitre si vous souhaitez le passer. Si vous avez la moindre question sur l'histoire ou les tags, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou à contacter directement l'auteure de l'histoire originale, @agirlsname, si vous pouvez communiquer en anglais.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_And then one day_  
_One magic day he passed my way_  
_And while we spoke of many things_  
_Fools and kings_  
_This he said to me_

 _The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
_is just to love and be loved in return_

  
Les ailes du moulin à vent rouge étincelaient au coin de mon l’œil. Tournant lentement, sans jamais s’arrêter. Elles passaient, hypnotiques, derrière le cadre de ma fenêtre, lumières criardes derrière le verre sale, saisissantes dans le terne et poussiéreux air d’été. Elles avaient l’habitude de tourner, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer dehors. Encore et encore.

Le Moulin Rouge. Un cabaret, un dancing, un bordel. Royaume des plaisirs de la nuit, festin de couleurs surgissant au crépuscule. Un océan d’yeux scintillants comme des diamants à l’état brut, un endroit où les riches et les puissants venaient s’encanailler avec les jeunes et belles créatures des bas-fonds.

La plus belle d’entre elles fut l’homme que j’aimais. Il était l’étoile la plus brillante du Moulin Rouge. Une pierre précieuse. Ils l’appelaient Le Diamant Étincelant. Il chantait comme un ange, dansait comme un diable et vendait de l’amour aux hommes.

Aujourd’hui, le moulin à vent ne bouge plus. La lune transforme les ruines du cabaret en une échelle de gris sans vie derrière ma fenêtre. La lumière brille jusque dans le coin le plus sombre où je suis assis, comme pour me saluer et me demander de raconter cette histoire.

Ma machine à écrire scintille au clair de lune. Je pousse doucement le levier du chariot qui cliquète en glissant vers la droite. La fenêtre de frappe est vide, blanche et vaste, et je dois la remplir. Je dois le dire, si d’autres mots doivent suivre ceux-là. C’est la seule chose que je ne veux pas dire mais que je dois dire.

La machine à écrire sonne, silencieuse et amicale, et je ramène à nouveau le rouleau en début de ligne.

L’homme que j’aimais, mon meilleur ami… est mort.

* * *

  
Je suis arrivé à Paris il y a tout juste un an. C’était en 1895, l’éphémère été du changement. Si seulement j’avais pu en profiter davantage, peut—être n’aurait-il pas défilé aussi vite. J’ignorais encore de quelle façon cette année-là allait me filer entre les doigts et disparaître à jamais. À cette époque, je croyais avoir vu le pire de ce monde, et chaque jour qui n’était pas aussi dur que celui d’avant était un jour que je passais à suivre inconsidérément le cours de ma vie, évitant soigneusement de trop y songer.

Je venais d’être récemment placé en Afghanistan, où j’opérais comme chirurgien dans l’armée. En tant que jeune homme tout juste sorti de l’université, un futur plein de possibilités et de succès s’offrait à moi. L’armée m’a montré des choses que même le plus dur à cuire ne pourrait supporter sans avoir l’estomac retourné, et peut-être que cela aurait dû me décourager. Mais au milieu de cette guerre atroce, j’ai trouvé une famille avec qui j’ai lié des liens plus fort encore que ceux du sang, où chaque homme devint mon frère et parfois même, pour certains, mon amant éphémère.

Ce poste apporta de l’aventure et un but à ma vie, et je me sentis immortel jusqu’au jour où mon épaule fut déchirée par une balle.

Après un long séjour à l’hôpital où une fièvre persistante manqua de me terrasser, je me trouvai si affaibli qu’il fallut rapidement me rapatrier en Angleterre. Je trouvai que Londres avait grisé en mon absence, ce n’était maintenant plus que de l’air rayé par la pluie et des visages cachés sous des parapluies incolores. Je n’avais personne, rien à faire et j’étais donc libre comme l’air - ou du moins libre comme un revenu de onze shillings et six pence par jour permet à un homme de l’être. Je louais une petite chambre qui me semblait pourtant être bien trop grande pour mes quelques vêtements, ma canne et mon âme rétrécie.

Je me sentais si vieux lors de ces premiers mois à Londres. Je paraissais jeune aux yeux du monde, et cela me faisait me sentir terriblement isolé, complètement seul dans un corps supporté par une canne et avec une main trop instable pour opérer. Il s’était écoulé trop peu de temps entre l’optimiste étudiant en médecine avec une créativité débordante à ce semblant d’homme désespéré.

J’ai essayé de retrouver le vieil esprit de combat en moi, cherchant un sens à la vie qui suivait celle que j’avais vécue. Ma carrière était terminée et il ne me restait aucun ami dans cette grande, vaste ville. Mes connaissances de l’université me semblaient maussades et inintéressantes après la surprenante familiarité de l’armée, et les imaginer arpentant les rues de Londres me plongeait d’autant plus dans la solitude. La seule chose qui me restait et qui me procurait une véritable joie était la poésie, ce qui m’avait envahi à une époque où je n’avais pas le luxe de m’asseoir pour la ressentir comme il se doit.

Maintenant que j’avais le temps, j’achetai une machine à écrire, sacrifiant la qualité de ma nourriture pour le mois entier. Mais les mots qui me venaient si naturellement autrefois semblaient désormais perdus. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à écrire sur la guerre et rien d’autre n’était assez réel pour mériter d’être mentionné.

Je frissonne à l’idée de ce qui serait advenu de moi si je n’avais pas entendu quelqu’un m’appeler en traversant le parc lors d’une matinée du début de l’été. Ce qui serait advenu de moi si j’avais suivi mon premier instinct et continué mon chemin, prétendant être quelqu’un qui ne répondait pas au nom de John Watson. Mais au second appel, je m’étais finalement tourné pour trouver Michael Stamford derrière moi. La surprise de le voir à Londres abaissa suffisamment ma garde pour que je puisse ressentir une joie réelle, et je consentis à dîner avec lui. 

Stamford avait vécu dans la chambre à côté de la mienne durant mes premières années à l’université et il avait été un ami proche, à l’époque. Nous étions techniquement dans la même filière, bien qu’il assistât rarement aux cours, manquant de discipline pour des études de médecine. À la place, il passait toutes ses soirées à jouer du piano. Il avait un certain talent pour la composition et j’aimais beaucoup entendre les notes traverser les murs quand je lisais tard le soir.

Sans surprise, Stamford ne termina jamais ses études. La dernière fois que j’eus entendu parler de lui, il avait déménagé en France pour poursuivre ses rêves artistiques. Paris était la capitale du monde bohème avec ses musiciens, ses peintres, ses acteurs et ses écrivains, et Stamford était parti là-bas pour en être. Il était revenu à Londres pour rendre visite à sa mère malade mais repartait bientôt pour la France. Il était devenu ami avec des gens du théâtre et avait dans l’espoir de pouvoir enfin diriger une comédie musicale pour eux.

Quand nous nous assîmes tous deux à table, chacun dévisagea l’homme nouveau qui se tenait face à lui. Je n’aimais pas m’attarder sur ce qu’il voyait mais  _moi_ , je voyais une personne dont l’âme avait trouvé bonheur et épanouissement. Il parla de Paris avec son ordinaire voix calme et posée, mais ses yeux brillaient d’un feu nouveau et je pouvais voir la joie dissimulée au coin de ses lèvres 

Le voir ainsi me frappa de plein fouet et ce fut aussi agréable que douloureux. Et même si cela faisait des années que nous n’avions pas passé un moment ensemble, Stamford le vit immédiatement, et comprit. 

« C’est possible, tu sais, me dit-il. Ce rêve de créer quelque chose. Tu devrais me suivre là-bas, John. Prends ta machine à écrire.

\- Je n’arrive même plus à écrire.

Je voulus paraître indifférent mais ne pus me résoudre à croiser son regard.

\- Tu y arriveras, à Paris. Tu vas rencontrer d’autres artistes qui seront enchantés de travailler avec toi, et l’inspiration viendra. 

\- Allons bon. Qui accepterait de travailler avec moi ? 

 Le sourire dissimulé de Stamford devint plus suffisant, comme si je lui avais raconté une blague que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, mais il ne répondit pas. »

 Et peut-être aurais-je laissé tomber, si je ne m’étais pas remémoré le piano résonnant contre mes murs.

Après nous être séparés ce soir-là, une mélodie me vint à l’esprit, une que j’aurai pourtant pensé avoir oublié. C’était une des compositions de Stamford, une qui n’avait cessé de me transporter. Peu importe ce que j’étais en train de faire, dès qu’il se mettait à jouer cette musique, je lâchais tout ce que j’avais en main, baissais la tête, et écoutais. J’ai souvent souhaité pouvoir coucher ces notes sur le papier de mon vieux carnet. C’est ainsi que je conserve les choses qui me sont précieuses, c’est ainsi que je rends tout réel.

Je n’avais jamais réussi, pourtant je n’avais jamais abandonné jusqu’au jour où j’ai échangé le carnet pour un pistolet.

Moins d’une semaine plus tard, je me retrouvai dans Montmartre, à Paris, ma vie une fois de plus perturbée, et encore plus pauvre que je ne l’étais déjà. Stamford m’avait aidé à obtenir un logement dans son immeuble ; une pièce minable en face d’un infâme bordel. Du coin de l’œil, je pouvais voir tourner les ailes aux lumières électriques rouge d’un faux moulin à vent me rappelant, taquines, qu’il y avait de la vie de l’autre côté de la rue. Pendant ce temps, je fixais ma page toujours pathétiquement blanche, les doigts au-dessus des touches de ma machine à écrire encore inutilisée.

Je me sentais bête d’avoir cru que les choses pouvaient être différentes. Mais Stamford ne me laissait pas retomber en dépression en paix, insistant à me ramener chaque fois à la surface. Il me faisait visiter la ville ; du moins, le quartier, étant donné que ma jambe ne me permettait pas d’aller bien loin, et me trainait à son appartement pour boire un thé qu’il avait ramené d’Angleterre. Quand je refusais de venir, il se mettait à jouer pour moi depuis l’autre côté du mur. Ces soirées-là étaient les meilleures.

Elles le sont toujours.

Un soir, il me tira hors de chez moi pour aller boire un verre avec lui et quelques-uns de ses amis. Je me sentais douloureusement seul dans ce bar miteux malgré l’agréable compagnie. Ils étaient jeunes et débordants d’énergie et de passion, et même s’ils étaient actuellement frustrés avec la comédie musicale sur laquelle ils travaillaient, ils étaient indemnes.

Non pas qu’ils fussent soucieux du fait que je ne l’étais absolument pas. Gregory sembla tout de suite m’apprécier et je pus établir dès le premier regard que c’était un homme bon. Son ample chemise blanc cassé et ses bretelles noires étaient une tenue semblable à la mienne et il portait une gavroche à carreaux qui le faisait ressembler à un honnête jeune garçon. Il s’assit à côté de moi, m’incluant dans leur cercle simplement à sa façon de se tenir et les occasionnelles frappes amicales qu’il assénait à mon épaule valide.

Molly était sans cesse à bout de souffle, les joues brûlantes d’indignation. Elle parlait rapidement français, les syllabes s’entrechoquant dans son mécontentement et elle se tournait souvent vers moi, même si je n’avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Il n’est pas ce qu’il disait être. Absolument pas. Je veux dire, ça pourrait bien se passer. On est tous nerveux, on essaie tous différentes choses mais il refuse d’ _écouter_. En tant que troupe, on devrait tous travailler ensemble, n’est-ce pas John ?

Je m’éclaircis la gorge.

\- Oui, c’est correct, oui.

\- Voilà ! s’écria Molly, me désignant de la main pour prouver son point de vue aux autres. Et j’ai essayé de lui parler, sans lui manquer de respect. Je suis restée polie, pas vrai ?

\- Tu n’aurais pas pu lui dire ça d’une meilleure façon, confirma Gregory.

\- Non, j’ai juste essayé de lui demander : est-ce que tu penses qu’une nonne dirait ça d’une colline ?

 Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs, son énergie nerveuse faisant trembler ses lèvres comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou non.

\- Dire quoi, demandais-je poliment, surtout parce que ses yeux semblaient être de ceux qui se remplissaient de larmes en un rien de temps.

 Elle se mit soudain à chanter d’une voix moqueuse, les syllabes bien trop nombreuses par rapport aux notes :

 -  _The hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant_

 Je me pinçais les lèvres pour me retenir de sourire tant j’avais du mal à croire que ces mots puissent venir de l’homme à qui ils faisaient confiance pour écrire leur pièce.

\- Ça ne sonne pas très bien, non. 

\- Tu vois, intervint Stamford, me pointant du doigt. John est un écrivain, il sait de quoi il parle.

\- Eh bien, ça va être un désastre complet, fit Gregory. On doit présenter ça au financier demain. Je ne veux pas aller voir Mycroft Holmes avec quelque chose qui lui ferait perdre son temps. »

Il avait une façon particulière de dire ce nom :  _Mycroft Holmes_. Je découvrirais bientôt qu’une crainte respectueuse enveloppait ce nom à chaque fois qu’il était prononcé. En fait, il n’y a qu’une seule personne qui ait déjà craché son nom comme si celui-ci avait un goût affreux sur sa langue.

« On doit peaufiner le script, répondit Stamford. Et si on changeait ça pour :  _The hills are vital intoning the descant ?_  

Je grimaçai involontairement, et même si Stamford ne me regardait pas, il avait ce petit sourire suffisant dissimulé dans ses yeux..

 _\- The hills_ , commença Molly, mais Gregory l’interrompit.

 _\- The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies._  

\- Non, fit Stamford, _the hills_ -

 Avant que je n’y songe, et parce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à écouter Stamford nous sortir quelque chose de pire, je me mis à parler :

-  _The hills are alive with the sound of music._

 Stamford et Gregory devinrent silencieux et Molly sautilla sur sa chaise, se tournant vers moi en couinant.

\- Oh. Ça convient parfaitement !

\- C’est très joli, me dit Gregory, posant sa main chaude sur mon épaule avec une autre tape amicale.

\- Quelle serait la suite ? demanda Molly, ses grands yeux brillants d’espoir. »

 Je fus emporté par l’esprit créatif quand ils se mirent à fredonner la mélodie pour moi. Je la fredonnai pour moi-même, pas habitué à chanter en public.

Je m’éclaircis la gorge et continuai :

«  _With songs they have sung for a thousand years ?_

\- Oui ! Molly se tourna vers Stamford. Écris ça !

 Tout à coup, un script sorti de nulle part fut étendu sur la table.

\- John, qu’est-ce que tu penses de cette ligne, demanda Stamford, me montrant le bout de texte qui avait engendré une dispute avec l’écrivain cet même après-midi.

L’écriture était pauvre et je pouvais facilement repérer où des améliorations étaient nécessaires. Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je faisais mais les autres semblaient abasourdis par les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

\- D’où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ? Molly me demanda, admirative, pendant que Stamford écrivait mes mots à la hâte.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, surpris par cette soudaine attention. Je le sors de nulle part. C’est juste… C’est là. 

 Je fis un bref geste de la main au-dessus de nous avec une éloquence qui n’aurait pourtant dû impressionner personne.

\- Cet homme est un génie, annonça Gregory. Il nous le faut. Michael, c’est exactement le ton qu’on voulait donner au script. »

 Stamford ne dit pas un mot mais son sourire s’agrandit et j’eus la nette impression que rien de ce qui s’était passé entre nous n’était qu’une coïncidence.

 Gregory se tourna vers moi.

« Mycroft Holmes cherche à monter une comédie musicale au Moulin Rouge.

\- Moulin Rouge, le bordel ? 

\- Oh, c’est plus qu’un bordel. Les numéros qu’ils exécutent là-bas… Gregory secoua la tête. C’est une comédie musicale de classe mondiale, voilà ce que c’est. Du moins ce que ça pourrait être s’ils avaient plus d’argent à dépenser là-dedans. Holmes fait très attention à comment il gère cet endroit. J’ignore où il trouve tous ces hommes et femmes.

\- Et maintenant il a un investisseur, ajouta Stamford. Je refuse d’être là si Holmes doit arrêter le projet, non pas par manque d’argent mais par manque de talent dans  _notre_  groupe. 

\- C’est ce que je te dis ! répondit Gregory. Avec John, on pourrait écrire un vrai spectacle bohémien, on pourrait faire une comédie musicale moderne dans l’esprit de vérité, beauté, liberté et amour -

 Je lâchais un petit rire.

\- Attendez, vous voulez virer votre écrivain pour moi ? Hors de question. 

\- Oh, mais c’est un incapable ! s’écria Gregory. Personne ne l’aime, de toute façon.

\- Mais je n’ai rien écrit depuis des années. Mon studio est rempli de pages blanches.

\- Honnêtement, ce sera toujours mieux que ça. »

 Gregory désigna le script sur la table.

Je ne pouvais qu’être d’accord avec lui. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Stamford, je pus y lire un message subliminal :  _Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ?_

Quand j’y repense aujourd'hui, oui. Je venais de passer une demi-heure à faire de la poésie. Et les gens s’y étaient intéressés. 

Me lancer dans un tel projet aurait été téméraire et stupide - en d’autres mots, exactement ce dont j’avais toujours été incapable de me détacher.

Mais les lèvres de Molly restaient retroussées.

 « Ce n’est pas que je doute de toi, John, mais… Je suis désolée, est-ce que tu as déjà écrit quelque chose comme ça avant ? C’est juste que… Holmes n’acceptera jamais. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit Stamford en hochant la tête, on va le convaincre.

\- Comment ? demanda Molly. »

 Stamford s’enfonça dans sa chaise, croisant les mains sur son ventre rond, et avec la même expression qu’un homme qui venait de balancer un as sur la table, il donna un nom.

* * *

  
L’air vide de ma chambre se remplit des tapotements silencieux des touches frappant le papier.  

La feuille blanche semble bleue au clair de lune et les petites lettres noires paraissent à la fois provisoires et définitives. Les touches usées du clavier accueillent le bout de mes doigts comme un lit accueille un épuisé. Je n’avais pas écrit un seul mot depuis que j’étais sorti du Moulin Rouge pour la dernière fois.  

Je ne me rappelle pas quand j’ai mangé pour la dernière fois. Je sais que ça fait des semaines que je ne me suis pas rasé. Je suis resté recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, ma respiration difficile, mes battements de cœur fatigués. La machine à écrire est restée dans un coin opposé, ferme et indifférente. Elle ne s’est jamais souciée de la façon dont je gravitais autour d’elle, me tordant en agonie sur la façon dont j’allais commencer à écrire.

Je suis surpris de l’aisance avec laquelle les mots me viennent.

Tous les mots, sauf un. Si seulement le lecteur pouvait voir la façon dont mes doigts tremblent à la simple pensée de ce nom. S’ils pouvaient sentir mes yeux qui se remplissent de larmes quand je pense à ses belles courbes sur le papier. S’ils avaient la moindre idée du temps qu’il me faut pour me résoudre à le taper.

Mais je dois le faire, parce je l’ai promis. Ceci est une histoire d’amour, donc une histoire sur lui. Alors je déglutis, relève le menton et tape le prénom que Stamford a prononcé pour la première fois devant moi dans ce bar crasseux au cœur de Montmartre :  
  


* * *

  
« Sherlock. »


	2. Un baise-main

****_The French are glad to die for love_  
 _They delight in fighting duels_  
 _But I prefer a man who lives_  
 _And gives expensive jewels_

 

Ampoules électriques. Rouge velours. Puis, explosion d’arcs-en-ciel. Tout le spectre de lumière se mêlant à des jupes qui tournoient sur la vaste piste de danse.

De l’extérieur, le Moulin Rouge paraissait être un cœur battant au centre d’un fade et sinistre village. Le son des basses s’échappant d’entre ses murs résonnait jusque dans les poitrines. À travers les portes de verre, le vestibule rouge promettait chaleur et passion et les rideaux à franges dorées créaient l’illusion de glamour et richesse.

Lorsque qu’on pénétrait dans le hall d’entrée, on oubliait alors tout de sa vie de marginal. Les murs rouges protégeaient le cabaret du mondain et du tragique, promettant ainsi vie éternelle et montées d’adrénaline constantes.

Et en plein cœur de ce refuge, sur le bois sombre de la piste de danse, la magie opérait. Des gants en soie rouge montant jusqu’aux coudes, des cheveux jaunes et oranges tombant en cascade sur des épaules dénudées, des jupes vertes dont le cancan révélait l’intérieur bleu, des bas indigos et de la lingerie violette visibles aux yeux de tous. Des peaux claires, des peaux foncées, des femmes, des hommes, tous ceux refusant de rentrer dans les cases. Des jeunes, des vieux, des minces, des gros, des nains, des tatoués, des innocents, des indécents, dansant librement, rôdant discrètement.

La musique retentissait dans l’air en vagues incessantes, résonnant dans chaque veines et chaque artères du cabaret, ces pièces dissimulées et ces passerelles secrètes autour de la piste de danse. Là, quelque part dans l’ombre, se tenait Mycroft Holmes, immobile, invisible, appuyé sur son parapluie noir. Vous ne saviez jamais quand il était absent, vous ne saviez pas non plus quand il était là, mais vous saviez qu’il voyait tout. Sa présence pesait constamment dans l’air.

Elle rassurait les créatures hautes en couleur, même si elles n’avaient vraiment pas de quoi l’être.

Elle incitait les hommes de l’extérieur à se sentir spéciaux, étant donné qu’eux-mêmes appartenaient à ce groupe d’individus qui comprenait des choses que ces gens des bas-fonds ne pouvaient comprendre. Ils appelaient les hommes et femmes de Holmes : les  _Diamond Dogs_.

Ces hommes en noirs et blancs étaient tirés à quatre épingles. Costumes, chemises, chapeaux, gants et souliers noirs brillants. Yeux ébahis, bouches grandes ouvertes, les mains en l’air pour pouvoir tâter le fin tissu de soie et la chair en dessous. Ils consommaient ces myriades de couleurs comme s’ils étaient à un buffet, ayant un droit sur tout ce qu’ils pouvaient trouver joli. Les  _Diamond Dogs_ riaient lorsqu’on s’amusait avec eux et les hommes ne manquaient pas d’user du droit le plus puissant de tous : le pouvoir.

Je leur ressemblais le premier soir où je suis allé au Moulin Rouge. Je portais le plus beau costume de Gregory : une veste noire parfaitement taillée, par dessus une chemise blanche immaculée. Mes nouveaux amis avaient jugé tout ce que je possédais bien trop médiocre pour une lecture de poésie avec Sherlock, la prunelle des yeux de Holmes. Stamford avait organisé une rencontre entre moi et le nom le plus populaire du Moulin Rouge ; l’acteur principal de cette comédie musicale. J’allais lui lire mes poèmes, il allait être stupéfait par mon talent et insister auprès de Holmes pour que j’écrive le spectacle.

Il était de notoriété publique que le seul moyen d’atteindre Holmes était de passer par Sherlock. Holmes régnait sur le Moulin Rouge avec une main de fer et un masque de glace. Tous ignoraient pourquoi Sherlock était celui qui pouvait briser cette glace. Mais chacun savait combien pouvait coûter une nuit avec le bijou de Holmes, le Diamant Étincelant.

« C’est dingue, fis-je à Gregory, après qu’il m’ait raconté toute cette histoire en chemin.  
\- Ils ne prendraient pas aussi cher s’il ne valait pas le coup, me répondit-il. »

Juste à cet instant, nous croisâmes une femme dans l’ombre d’une voûte. Elle fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe moulante de son épaule en guise d’invitation. Mes yeux fixèrent les pavés au sol, préférant faire comme si je n’avais rien vu de sa peau sale et de la façon dont elle avait détourné le regard. Je n’avais jamais payé pour de l’amour et n’avais certainement pas l’intention de le faire un jour.

Mais cependant, j’appréciais le cancan. Il était difficile de ne pas être emporté par l’illusion d’un monde sans soucis lorsque vous étiez dans la salle de danse du Moulin Rouge, même quand vous saviez que les gens avec qui vous dansiez étaient tout sauf insouciants. Je n’avais jamais vu Stamford aussi heureux, quant à Gregory et Molly, ils étaient plein d’entrains et pompettes, leurs rires résonnant dans mes oreilles. Ils furent entraînés sur la piste de danse par des filles aux tenues colorées et je restai seul, debout près du mur. J’observai les danseurs, essayant de deviner lequel pourrait être Sherlock, mais la piste de danse était pleine de filles, des filles et encore des filles dont les vêtements de couleurs contrastaient avec les costumes noirs parmi elles.

J’étais resté debout toute la nuit, écorchant mes doigts sur les touches de ma machine à écrire. Stressé par cette audition imminente, j’avais tant souhaité que les mots me viennent. Et ils étaient finalement venus dans un flot incessant.

Tout ce qu’il me restait à faire à présent, était de gagner la bataille en lisant ma poésie au prince inconnu de Holmes, agissant comme si je savais exactement ce que je faisais.

Je fus surpris de constater à quel point je voulais ce travail. Je voulais cette nouvelle vie, celle où je n’étais pas l’ex-capitaine Watson détruit par la guerre, mais John, l’artiste fauché, qui n’avait besoin de rien d’autre que sa machine à écrire et quelques restes de nourriture pour survivre. Je voulais me mélanger à ce groupe de bohémiens hétéroclites et être l’un des leurs, parce que j’avais du talent et parce que, tout comme eux, je pouvais saisir une bouffée d’air et en extraire la poésie cachée. Stamford était le seul à savoir que j’étais bien plus instruit que chacun d’entre eux et personne d’autre ne me questionna sur mon passé. J’avais l’impression qu’on m’avait donné une toute nouvelle vie et je tenais désespérément à la garder.

Les Diamond Dogs bougeaient d’une bien étrange façon sous mes yeux, chantant des mots scandaleux. Ils se ruaient sur les hommes en costume tenant les murs, les invitant à s’amuser avec eux. Une blonde s’approcha de moi avec un sourire sournois, ne s’arrêtant pas même lorsque je détournai le regard. Elle se tortilla pour me faire voir son décolleté, me fixant avec ses yeux gris perçants, présentant son cou sous ses cheveux coupés en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, tel un reptile. Elle me tira par la main pour me faire danser, riant de rien.

Je m’accrochai fermement à ma canne et secouai la tête. La magie qui opérait dans le vestibule rouge du Moulin Rouge n’avait pas réussi à me décoincer. La demoiselle me fusilla du regard en s’en allant, toujours face à moi.

La salle était un chaos, mais un chaos très bien organisé. Cela me percuta quand il y eut une rupture soudaine de l’harmonie et qu’un éclair rose vif passa devant moi. Une danseuse avait interrompu la chorégraphie endiablée pour courir vers la sortie. Personne ne tourna la tête mais je remarquai un des hommes en costume marchant calmement dans la même direction. Il semblait être un homme rigide à qui personne n’osait donner d’âge, marchant comme s’il s’attendait à ce que tout le monde s’écarte de son chemin.

La différence entre la sortie paniquée de cette danseuse aux plumes roses et la marche confiante de l’homme qui la suivit me glaça le sang. Mais je perdis l’homme de vue quand la musique s’arrêta soudainement, que les lumières se tamisèrent et qu’une pluie de confettis argentés tomba sur nous dans un gracieux silence.

Toutes les têtes s’étaient levées, tous les corps sur la piste de danse s’étaient tournés vers le centre de cette dernière, les chemises blanches de ces vestes déboutonnées éclairant la silhouette solitaire au plafond.

Un homme était assis sur un trapèze, l’unique projecteur braqué sur lui blanchissait la fumée qui l’entourait et faisait briller les paillettes argentées. Ses longues jambes étaient habilement placées, sa peau lisse était blanche sous les grands carreaux de ses bas résille noirs, disparaissant dans une paire de talons aiguilles. Il était vêtu d’un petit haut qui laissait ses fines épaules nues, révélait son nombril et la jolie courbe de son bas dos et d’un short minuscule exposant toute la longueur de ses jambes. Les vêtements brillaient comme s’ils n’étaient pas faits de tissu mais d’un million de diamants accrochés à sa peau. Son visage était ombragé par le haut du chapeau sur sa tête, seule une boucle d’oreille scintillait sous le bord. Le rouge sang de ses lèvres courbées était la seule couleur qu’on distinguait de sa silhouette grise et noire. La lumière bleue faisait scintiller sa peau comme un diamant.

La salle fut plongée dans le silence. Le seul son fut un murmure soupiré depuis la piste :  _Sherlock._

J’avais déjà la respiration coupée lorsqu’une voix s’éleva au-dessus de nous, grave et secrète.

«  _The French are glad to die for love,_  » commença-t-il à chanter doucement et je ne répondis plus de moi.

J’aurais frayé mon chemin à travers une horde d’hommes armés de fusils, j’aurais fait taire le sang qui battait dans mes tempes, étouffé un tonnerre d’applaudissements et arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine juste pour entendre cette voix chanter.

Elle était suave dans cette mélodie envoûtante : «  _They delight in fighting duels…_ »

Mais quelqu’un d’autre devait rencontrer Sherlock ce soir-là. Quelqu’un tapi dans l’ombre la plus sombre de la salle, une épine tranchant le cœur du Moulin Rouge. Quelqu’un qui regardait le chanteur de ses yeux vides sans jamais les cligner, fixés sur Sherlock comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Quelqu’un qui pouvait se permettre bien plus qu’une seule nuit avec l’homme étincelant au-dessus de nous.

«  _But I prefer a man who lives… »_ Sherlock prit une délicate inspiration, et je l’imitai. «  _…and gives expensive…_ »

Il y eut un sourire dissimulé dans sa voix et le trapèze se mit alors à descendre. Une à une, des ampoules s’allumèrent dans la salle et Sherlock inclina la tête en arrière, tendant gracieusement son bras derrière lui en murmurant le dernier mot :

«  _Jewels._  » 

Dans la pénombre, les lèvres du duc Moriarty se fendirent en un sourire sarcastique.

La fanfare se mit à jouer sur la scène, le trapèze s’abaissait en larges cercles et le public sifflait et tendait la main pour toucher celle tendue de Sherlock. Quand il se remit à chanter, son ton changea pour suivre le rythme accéléré. La douceur onirique avait disparue, pour laisser place à une férocité assurée.

Il chanta par-dessus la foule, s’amusant à toucher quiconque pouvait l’atteindre et à souffler des baisers partout où le trapèze l’emmenait et je pus enfin bien le voir. Il se mouvait avec une grâce parfaite, contrôlant chaque atome de son corps, peu soucieux de son apparence malgré le peu de tissu qu’il portait. Ses hanches attirèrent mon attention pendant un moment, visibles au-dessus de la taille basse de son short, le V disparaissant de façon séduisante sous les paillettes. Ses jambes imberbes semblaient sans fin, et quand il les bougeait, le tissu serré du short étreignait son dos de telle sorte que cela provoqua un petit gémissement au fond de ma gorge. Le haut-de-forme semblait être bien trop formel si on l’associait à son aspect dénudé, ses cheveux foncés cachés sous ce dernier.

Je ne réussis à voir son visage qu’une seule fois. Ses traits étaient anguleux ; ses pommettes auraient pu faire saigner la main de quiconque les caressait, son arc de Cupidon était peint exagérément en un rouge carmin et ses yeux clairs mis en valeur par un noir charbonneux. Ils m’immobilisèrent depuis l’autre bout de la pièce comme une décharge électrique, plus perçants et plus brillants que n’importe quelle pierre précieuse.

J’aurai juré qu’il me regarda et qu’il vit en moi des choses que j’avais gardé secret toute ma vie.

Le moment dura, semblant défier toutes les lois du temps. Quand il cessa, Sherlock affichait un rictus. Il tendit son bras pour attraper une rose qu’un client tentait de lui donner ; le pauvre jeune homme blêmit puis se mit à rougir intensément sous le regard perçant de Sherlock. Le courtisan tendit les bras et, d’un mouvement rapide et rodé, ouvrit sa veste en grand, la faisant ainsi glisser de ses épaules. Il se tourna ensuite vers un autre homme qui tentait d’attraper n’importe quelle partie de son corps.

Quand la chanson se termina et que Sherlock s’arrêta de danser, ce fut comme si le charme se rompait, me permettant ainsi de reprendre des respirations que ma gorge sèche rendait douloureuses. Sherlock disparut dans un océan de robes de cancan, la fanfare se mit à jouer un autre morceau et j’eus enfin la présence d’esprit de fermer la bouche, regardant autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m’avait vu. J’avais sûrement l’air d’un demeuré.

Et quelle expérience ce fut, car maintenant que mon cerveau s’était remis à fonctionner normalement, je me rappelai que j’allais bientôt m’entretenir seul avec cette créature étincelante. Que j’étais là pour l’impressionner.  _Moi_ , l’ennuyeux et brisé John Watson, était là pour l’impressionner  _lui_ , le roi, non, le  _dieu_ du spectacle, avec ma poésie non répétée.

Je tendis le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir Stamford mais la pièce entière n’était qu’un tourbillon de corps dansants. J’essayai de disparaître pour ne pas me faire à nouveau inviter sur la piste de danse, reposant mon poids mort sur ma détestable canne. Les couleurs étaient devenues trop vives, la musique trop forte, le costume trop étouffant.

Tout à coup, le temps se figea autour de moi. La pièce tournait toujours vite mais j’avais été enveloppée dans une bulle de paix, où la musique était distante et les couleurs n’étaient rien qu’un brouillard sans importance. Quelqu’un se tenait derrière moi.

Je ne saurai vous dire comment je l’ai su. Mais chaque poil de mon dos se dressa en la présence de ce corps silencieux et quand je sentis un souffle chaud chatouiller mon cou, sa présence se confirma. Cela me rendit étrangement calme. Là où les autres personnes tremblaient face à l’excitation, le frisson et la menace, je devenais dur comme un roc.

La bouche derrière moi était si proche que je pouvais entendre sa respiration, et je déglutis. Inexplicablement, je compris que c’était celle de Sherlock.

Quelque chose en moi m’empêcha de tourner directement la tête. Mon entraînement à l’armée, peut-être. Mes épaules étaient droites comme celles d’un soldat, mon menton haut. Le premier contact fut contre mon cou tendu ; le bout d’un nez effleurant ma peau. Je frissonnai, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour pouvoir respirer par la bouche. L’inconnu derrière moi laissa son visage proche de mon cou, ma peau chauffant puis refroidissant en rythme avec sa respiration. Je gémis alors involontairement et entendit l’inconnu étouffer un rire silencieux contre ma peau.

Une main apparut par-dessus la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Quand nos deux mains jointes vinrent se poser sur mon sternum, je me laissai doucement tomber en arrière contre son corps chaud. Son autre bras glissa autour de ma taille alors que la poitrine plate d’un homme se pressa contre mon dos.

Je fermai les yeux, me répétant que ça ne pouvait être lui. Pourquoi m’aurait-il choisi parmi tous ces hommes puissants dans la salle ? Le grand homme derrière moi se mit à valser sur la musique, ses hanches bougeant de façon sensuelle et je l’imitai, laissant la chaleur et le parfum enivrant d’un autre corps me guider. Il lâcha ma main pour pouvoir poser sa paume sur mon plexus solaire. Je voulus me retourner mais ses bras se serrèrent contre moi pour m’en empêcher.

Je baissai les yeux vers les longs bras nus de l’homme qui me tenait et me faisait danser lentement sur place. Je ne pus m’empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les boutons de ma chemise, touchant ma peau nue. Un gémissement m’échappa dans un soupir. En réponse, j’entendis un bourdonnement grave juste derrière mon oreille.

J’ouvris les yeux et fit volte-face. Je ne l’avais entendu chanter qu’une fois mais je pouvais déjà reconnaître cette voix n’importe où.

Les yeux qui me dévisageaient avaient la couleur la plus étrange que je n’avais jamais vue. Ils étaient pales et brûlants à la fois, pénétrant en moi comme s’ils essayaient de m’hypnotiser pour que je ne puisse plus jamais détourner le regard. Je n’aurai pas été surpris si, en détournant les yeux, il restait deux points sur ma rétine, comme si j’étais resté à fixer deux soleils.

La seule chose qui aurait pu me distraire des yeux de Sherlock à ce moment-là était sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et parfaitement dessinées d’une façon asymétrique qui imploraient une exploration, peintes d’un rouge vif qui captivait lorsque sa bouche bougeait. Sous mes yeux, elle se transforma en un sourire complice et je me retrouvai soudain sur la piste de danse.

 

* * *

 

 

Dans ma mémoire, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s’étaient évaporées pour n’être plus que de l’air. La large piste de danse n’était rien qu’à nous.

Bouger ne m’avait jamais demandé aussi peu d’effort. Sherlock était fort et exigeant mais aussi léger qu’une fée entre mes bras. Il me conduisit sur la piste et mes pieds le suivirent sans retenue, comme s’ils avaient attendu qu’il vienne me montrer le chemin.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens comme si un champ magnétique attirait nos pupilles. Les siennes étaient dilatées, des trous noirs dans lesquels je pouvais tomber. Un courant encore plus brûlant que l’électricité nous connectait, une bande d’or plus palpable que n’importe quoi d’autre dans la pièce unissait nos regards.

Nous nous échangions des mots silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas les comprendre mais je savais qu’ils avaient une importance vitale.

J’en étais mort de peur. Mon cœur terrorisait ma poitrine mais cela signifiait simplement que ma posture se redressait et mes muscles devenaient de plus en plus forts. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

Il me fit tournoyer à travers la pièce, sa main douce tenant la mienne, son bras autour du bas de mon dos pour me garder près de lui. Ma main toucha sa taille nue et je la retirai de suite, comme si sa peau chaude m’avait brûlé. Au lieu de ça, je pressai ma paume contre le tissu raide et tranchant de son haut pailleté. Quand il lâcha prise et tourna sur lui-même devant moi, sa tête tourna rapidement, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Parfois, il se laissait tomber en arrière dans mes bras et revenait à moi avec un gémissement qui secouait mon cœur.

Respiration violente, sueur lisse, odeur de peau humide. Des choses secrètes qui ne devraient rester que dans une chambre à coucher.

Jamais je ne serai un poète assez bon pour décrire parfaitement ma danse avec Sherlock. C’est comme mettre quelque chose entre mes bras qu’ils avaient toujours cherché à attraper mais n’avaient jamais trouvé. C’est comme fusionner avec un autre corps et découvrir qu’il bouge exactement pareil que le mien, comme s’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. C’est comme voler.

Dieu, comme cela me manque de voler.

 

* * *

 

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Avant que je ne le réalise, nous nous étions éloignés de la piste et mon dos était plaqué contre un mur. Sherlock était penché au-dessus de moi, baissant doucement la tête. Quand son visage fut trop près pour que son regard perce le mien, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Mes poumons peinaient à fonctionner normalement, ne parvenant qu’à faire passer des halètements entre mes lèvres. Sa bouche resta à quelques centimètres de la mienne ; je pouvais sentir l’air qu’il expirait sur mes lèvres, goûter à sa délicieuse respiration. Puis il s’écarta, affichant un sourire malicieux, et s’en alla.

Mon cerveau ne répondait peut-être plus, mais ma main, elle, se décolla du long de mon corps par pur instinct pour attraper la sienne. À ma grande surprise, il se tourna vers moi. Il ne souriait plus à présent. Il paraissait vulnérable, m’adressant un regard vigilant.

Mes yeux toujours rivés sur lui, je levai sa main, baissai la tête et y pressai un long baiser.

Quand je finis par me redresser, le danseur sûr de lui avait totalement disparu. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne incertaine, une plaie rouge sur son visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés laissaient passer un sentiment de terreur, un manque d’assurance derrière son maquillage sombre. Je ne le vis qu’une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne se tourne à nouveau, sa main s’échappant de mon emprise pour qu’en un instant, tous les autres danseurs se ruent à nouveau sur la piste et cachent Sherlock.

Je regardai autour de moi, ne me sentant étrangement pas à ma place. À ma gauche je retrouvai Stamford qui m’adressa un regard qui en disait long. Au moment où j’ouvris la bouche il leva son bras, me tendant ma canne. 

« J’ai trouvé ça par terre, me dit-il, un sourire dissimulé dans sa voix. Tu as dû l’oublier quand tu dansais. »

Ma bouche ne se referma jamais, ma mâchoire bêtement relâchée alors que je reprenais la canne de ses mains. Je me balançai d’un pied sur l’autre, oubliant pendant un instant sur quelle jambe je ne m’appuyais habituellement pas.

C’était ma droite. Ses veines palpitaient avec chaleur et ses muscles étaient tendus. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant c’était courir, courir en rond sur le parquet en bois dur, courir jusqu’à ce que je réussisse de nouveau à voler.

La fanfare reprit les airs de la chanson de Sherlock. Je fis volte-face et vis Sherlock assis sur son trapèze au centre de la salle, lentement hissé dans les airs. Il chantait comme si tout son corps était ses poumons, sa voix exigeait que tout le monde écoute et que personne ne lui résiste. Je le regardai sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Je savais seulement que mon cœur compterait chacun de ses battements jusqu’à ce que je le revoie.

Tout le monde l’acclamait, et moi je voulais juste qu’ils s’en aillent tous. Je voulais que Sherlock me remarque, qu’il reconnaisse que j’étais celui avec qui il avait choisi de danser, qu’il avait mangé des yeux et qu’il avait regardé sans filtre. Mais Sherlock ne regarda pas en bas. Il était déjà presque au plafond, une pierre précieuse intouchable qui flottait sous les projecteurs. Sa voix se renforça pour délivrer la dernière note et la musique fit une pause avant l’explosion de l’accord final.

Mais dans le bref silence, il y eut un souffle sourd venant d’en haut.

Ce son me trancha tel un couteau. La piste de danse entière était toujours plongée dans la performance, tremblant d’anticipation, ne voyant apparemment pas ce que je voyais, comment la tête de Sherlock se renversa, comment sa poitrine se souleva. Les hommes en costumes levèrent les bras, attendant que l’explosion se termine mais Sherlock ne chanta pas. Ses mains glissèrent des cordes du trapèze, son corps bascula en arrière et il tomba dans le vide.

Il y eut un horrible silence, brisé par une seule voix qui hurla son prénom. Ses vêtements luisaient comme une étoile filante lorsqu’il s’approcha du cercle vide du sol en dessous de lui.

Il y eut un lourd grognement et un moment immobile dans le temps. Gregory se tenait au centre de la piste, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et Sherlock inconscient dans ses bras.

Les hommes en costume étaient silencieux comme des morts. L’impardonnable vérité de la fragilité humaine n’avait pas sa place derrière les murs épais du Moulin Rouge. Une seule personne bougea ; une des plus vieilles danseuses, une femme dans une élégante robe violette avec des fines boucles cendrées tombant sur son front. Son murmure une fois qu’elle eut atteint Gregory était fort dans ce grand silence :

« Par ici, très cher. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les hommes en costume jusqu’à l’une des portes latérales. Les bras de Sherlock pendaient de manière inconfortable au-dessus de sa tête, le mettant particulièrement à nu avec ses cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière pour exposer son visage inconscient.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils disparurent de ma vue que je sentis la douleur dans mes cordes vocales et que je réalisai que c’était moi qui avais crié.

 

* * *

 

Les bras de Gregory étaient douloureux sous le poids de Sherlock alors qu’il suivait Martha, la dame à la robe violette, dans le couloir. Elle pressa impatiemment les filles à s’écarter de son chemin jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent la porte de la loge de Sherlock. Adossée au mur se tenait la femme aux cheveux courts et blonds qui avait essayé de me faire danser. La lueur dans ses yeux était dure alors qu’elle observait le visage détendu de Sherlock.

« Je ne crois pas que Moriarty en ait pour son argent ce soir, dit-elle.  
\- Oh, ne sois pas désagréable, Mary, répondit sèchement Martha.  
Prudemment, Gregory allongea Sherlock sur son lit, le tournant légèrement sur le côté pour lui permettre de respirer.  
\- Merci beaucoup, très cher, fit Martha. Maintenant hors de mon chemin. »

Gregory se colla immédiatement au mur, rejoignant le groupe des curieux spectateurs.

La vieille dame se pencha au-dessus de l’homme inconscient sur le lit et lorsqu’elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il se mit à bouger, haletant et toussant. Il ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers passant rapidement entre les visages planant au-dessus de lui, une certaine honte luisant dans son regard toujours aussi vif. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge et sur son front perlaient des gouttes de sueur.

Il posa son regard sur Martha, clignant des yeux jusqu’à ce sa vue soit nette. Elle lui sourit, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas paraître inquiète.

« Te voilà, mon garçon, » murmura-t-elle.

Il essaya de lui répondre mais une quinte de toux eut raison de lui et Martha plaça un mouchoir sur sa bouche.

« Ces absurdes costumes, lâcha-t-il en luttant pour ne pas laisser sa respiration haletante se transformer en toux.  
\- Ce n’était rien qu’une petite perte de connaissance, répondit Martha en secouant la tête d’un air dédaigneux, un sourire aux lèvres. »

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée lorsque le régisseur entra, un homme maigre avec une moue toujours dégoûtée.

« Très bien, vous les filles, commença-t-il d’une voix nasillarde. Revenez sur scène et excitez-moi un peu ces messieurs.  
Il s’arrêta devant Martha, ne prenant même pas la peine d’accorder un seul regard à Sherlock.  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
\- Rien qui ne devrait t’intéresser, répondit froidement Martha.  
\- Ne restons pas ici, alors. »

Le manager disparut avec les filles sur ses talons, Gregory suivit derrière après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil à Sherlock. Il toussait encore, son corps dénudé convulsant avec la force des muscles qui se contractent.

Quand il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur ses coussins et que Martha retira le mouchoir de sa bouche, il y avait une tâche rouge sur le coton immaculé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paroles de la chanson au début du chapitre et dans le texte : "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" par Jule Styne et Leo Robin
> 
> Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez écouter ces chansons que vous trouverez dans n'importe quelle playlist du film "Moulin Rouge" : "Diamond Dogs" par Beck et "Sparkling Diamonds" par Nicole Kidman.


	3. C'est ta chanson

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
_ _I’m not one who can easily hide  
_ _I don’t have much money, but boy if I did  
_ _I’d buy a big house where we both could live_

 

Le Moulin Rouge continuait de tourner, tourner comme les ailes de son moulin à vent. Rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. La musique explosait dans le hall principal, les tambours battant à un rythme effréné et les cuivres à bout de souffle. Les danseurs souriaient, s’agitant sur la piste et l’effrayante chute était déjà oubliée.

Dans sa loge en désordre, le visage de Sherlock se crispait de douleur. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à son reflet dans le miroir sale, tentant de se retenir de geindre à chaque fois que le corset serrait un peu plus ses poumons.

« Est-ce que tu vas détacher tes belles boucles pour Moriarty ? Martha lui demanda, sa voix douce comparée à ses mains qui laçaient le corset en tirant chaque bande de tissu d’un coup sec.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se penchant davantage au-dessus de sa coiffeuse, les mains dans les cheveux.

- Mm, acquiesça-t-il, détachant ses cheveux jusqu’alors plaqués en arrière.

Il veut quelqu’un de jeune et frais à contrôler. C’est soit ça, soit être contrôlé par d’autres hommes riches comme lui. Celui-là est en contact avec Mycroft depuis un moment pour négocier leur collaboration et il a déjà assisté à nos spectacles, bien qu’on ne l’ait jamais vu sur la piste de danse ou en train d’échanger avec les employés. S’il était désespéré, il aurait déjà payé pour une nuit avec l’un d’entre nous, mais Moriarty n’est pas encore client. Pourtant il a déjà observé tous les danseurs sur scène et choisi le Diamond Dog qu’il veut posséder.

Martha gloussa.

\- Tu sais comment les prendre, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle affectueusement. 

Sherlock grogna quand elle tira à nouveau sur les lacets. Il refusait d’avoir une autre quinte de toux.

\- Ça devra être un parfait mélange entre innocence et provocation. Coupe de cheveux juvénile, manières timides et puis le porte-jarretelles noir, les bas en dentelles et le long déshabillé. Une mariée rougissante, dit-il ironiquement, avant de revenir sur ses mots. En noir.

\- Oh, tu vas être à tomber, mon chéri. Un acteur comme toi, Moriarty ne saura jamais réellement qui appartient à qui. »

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, mince et sincère, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre et que son expression se change en un rictus. Un homme de grande taille entra dans la loge, vêtu d’un costume gris trois pièces avec une cravate rouge sang. Il avait son grand nez en l’air, dégageant un air d’indifférence supérieure et tenait à la main un parapluie plié, sans raison apparente. Pour ma part, je ne l’avais jamais vu sortir du Moulin Rouge.

« Tout va pour le mieux à ce que je vois, fit Holmes d’une voix doucereuse. Il posa le bout de son parapluie sur le sol, s’appuyant sur ce dernier.  
\- Bien entendu.

Sherlock évita son regard dans le miroir, se concentrant plutôt sur sa coiffure.

\- Je veux que tu sortes le grand jeu ce soir. Si tu…  
\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de me préparer ?

Holmes fixa la poignée de son parapluie, le tordant légèrement.

\- J’étais simplement inquiet.  
\- Tu peux tout à fait réparer les dommages causés à mon image. »

Quelque chose illumina le visage de Holmes ; une ombre insinuant un autre genre d’inquiétude, qui avait plus à voir avec le corps inconscient qui approchait du plancher en bois, que l’opinion des innombrables hommes en costume avec de l’argent plein les poches. Mais Holmes ne le mentionna pas et Sherlock n’y porta pas plus attention.

« Le duc Moriarty a les moyens de dépenser une petite fortune pour ce spectacle, Holmes répondit à la place. Je n’exagère pas lorsque je dis qu’il a une importance capitale dans l’évolution du Moulin Rouge. On ne peut pas se permettre de lui faire perdre son intérêt.  
Sherlock lança un regard dédaigneux à Holmes par le biais du miroir.

\- Je t’en prie, il s’apprête à passer la nuit avec  _moi_.  
\- C’est fini, fit Martha en serrant une dernière fois sur le nœud de son corset. Je t’apporte ta tenue ?  
\- Merci, Martha, répondit Sherlock, presque avec un sourire. 

Elle était la seule personne qu’il n’ait jamais remerciée, du moins, jusque-là.  
  
\- Nous comptons tous sur toi, Sherlock, déclara Holmes.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- S’il investit, nous allons pouvoir transformer le Moulin Rouge en un théâtre et je pourrais te mettre en scène dans un vrai spectacle, avec une vraie audience. Avec un patron comme lui, tu pourrais devenir…  
\- …un vrai acteur, compléta Sherlock d’un air détaché. Si tu le dis.  
\- Oh Sherlock, fit Martha en revenant avec les bras chargés d’un vêtement entièrement en dentelle noire. C’est un moment tellement excitant pour toi. Talentueux comme tu es, c’est tout ce que tu mérites.  
\- Je sais. Et Mycroft le sait aussi, alors franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s’obstine avec ce duc…  
\- Sherlock, je ne peux pas tout résoudre.

Le ton de Holmes était désormais plus sec.

\- Si nous perdons cette chance, je ne peux pas te garantir qu’on aura un autr…  
\- Tiens mais qu’est-ce que j’entends ? Deviendrait-on modeste, tout à coup ?

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent avec moquerie.

\- J’ai besoin de que tu prennes cette histoire au sérieux, Sherlock.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n’est pas le cas ?

Martha posa la fine dentelle du déshabillé sur les épaules nues de Sherlock. Il scruta ses cheveux dans le miroir une dernière fois, ses doigts s’agitant pour corriger les petites imperfections. Holmes le regarda faire, prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Il était là lors de ton numéro, dit-il à la place, se balançant sur ses talons.

Sherlock sourit à son propre reflet.  
  
\- Bien.  
\- Il a dû également voir ta danse avec ce soldat.  
\- Mm, un avant-goût. Est-ce qu’il est du genre à craquer pour un tel numéro ?  
\- Je pense qu’on peut dire que tu as retenu son attention. Tu as probablement dû traumatiser ce soldat en passant. Lâcher sa canne pour danser avec toi…

Sherlock laissa retomber ses mains, finalement satisfait de sa coupe de cheveux.  
  
\- Claudication psychosomatique, dit-il en croisant son regard dans le miroir.  
\- C’est évident.

Sherlock tourna sur ses talons, faisant face à Holmes pour la première fois.   
  
\- Tu vois ? Au top de ma forme. 

Il leva les bras, montrant sa silhouette élancée à la taille prononcée sous le voile noir en dentelle.   
  
\- Content ?

Se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir, il prit un rouge à lèvres sur la table et commença à retoucher son maquillage qui avait coulé pendant son malaise. Il fit tout son possible pour ignorer Holmes qui se tenait derrière lui en silence, cherchant ses mots.

\- J’ai fait aménager la chambre éléphant pour toi, finit-il par dire.

Sherlock ne lui porta aucune attention. Holmes l’observa quelques secondes de plus puis s’en alla après avoir glissé deux derniers mots :  
  
\- Bonne chance. »

 

* * *

 

Le fameux éléphant. Un énorme animal en stuc qui se trouvait dans la cour du Moulin Rouge, presque aussi haut que le moulin à vent lui-même. Toutes les fenêtres étaient en verre rouge et brillaient de façon séduisante pour inviter l’esprit à songer aux scandaleuses fantaisies qui pouvaient avoir lieu à l’intérieur.

À l’avant, recouvrant la tête de l’éléphant, se trouvait un ornement en or avec une grande ouverture en forme de cœur. À l'intérieur, les murs de la chambre étaient rouges. Il y avait un tas de lourdes tentures cramoisies, de rideaux à franges dorées, de peintures et d’arts exotiques, d’instruments de musique, de bougies, de tapis persans, de lustres en cristal. Un lourd mélange de romantique et d’érotique.

Je me tenais devant la grande ouverture au niveau de la tête de l’animal. La vue était encadrée par le trou doré en forme de cœur qui commençait à mes pieds et allait bien au-delà de ma tête. De là, la vue de Paris était un contraste entre ombre et lumière avec l’obscurité des immeubles Haussmannien et les bougies des réverbères dans les ruelles. L’air était frais, même électrique, me frôlant sans cesse le bout des doigts depuis mon arrivée en France. J’avais été invité dans la plus belle pièce du Moulin Rouge pour ma lecture de poèmes avec Sherlock et jamais la nuit n’avait été aussi vivante que lorsque je me suis tenu là, attendant son arrivée.

Je tournais le dos à la grande pièce au décor presque suffocant avec son lit aux couvertures et coussins rouges et dorés. Le regarder ne m’avait pas aidé à me préparer à l’arrivée de Sherlock. J’avais préféré observer ce qu’il se passait par-delà les jardins du Moulin Rouge. La foule de fêtards semblait bien loin en dessous mais le rythme de la nuit imprégnait toujours l’éléphant. Le dos du moulin à vent brillait en rouge et derrière ce dernier, je pouvais apercevoir le grand immeuble dans lequel je vivais. Ma fenêtre au sommet semblait petite, déserte et insignifiante, les ailes rouges l’obscurcissant à chaque tournant.

C’était étrange d’avoir une vue extérieure de cette petite cellule où je m’étais isolé de tout ce qui était animé. Je ne savais pas trop comment je m’étais soudainement trouvé dans cette chambre exotique, une pièce à l’opposé de mon appartement à bien des égards. Encore plus déroutant, je m’appuyais sur ma canne des deux mains, m’interrogeant sur ce que je devais en faire.

La montée des escaliers en colimaçon dans la jambe de l’éléphant s’était faite sans effort. J’avais peut-être même trottiné, histoire de savourer la merveilleuse sensation que me procuraient mes quadriceps, fessiers et ischio-jambiers au travail. Debout dans cette pièce tout droit sortie d’un conte de fées, ce trône du Moulin Rouge, j’avais l’air stupide à tenir une canne qui ne me servait à rien. Je la posai contre le mur le plus proche pour m’empêcher de la tripoter et revint me poster au milieu de l’ouverture en cœur, me forçant à rester aussi immobile qu’un soldat.

La porte s’ouvrit derrière moi et je redressai inconsciemment ma colonne vertébrale. Ma main ne tremblait pas du tout quand je me retournai, chaque fibre de mon corps préparé à cet instant. Malgré tout, l’apparence de Sherlock me fit perdre pied pendant une seconde.

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit vêtu d’un corset noir, avec de minuscules boutons nacrés sur le devant, commençant à sa poitrine et terminant juste en dessous de la séparation de ses jambes. Je ne m’attendais pas non plus à tant de dentelle ; le déshabillé noir transparent était si long qu’il frôlait le sol, les bas en soie étaient attachés au corset avec des bretelles, laissant le haut de ses jambes délicieusement nues. Je ne m’attendais pas non plus à ce que ses cheveux, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas couverts d’un chapeau, soient de parfaites boucles noires.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à quelqu’un qui avait failli faire une chute mortelle juste une heure auparavant. Il était d’ailleurs bien trop beau pour un simple mortel. Ses vêtements noirs durcissaient les traits de son visage anguleux et sa bouche pourpre était encore plus rouge que les murs de la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait.

Je m’éclaircis la gorge, tentant un sourire amical :

« Bonjour. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s’étrécirent lorsque la porte dorée se referma derrière lui. Son regard vif me dévisagea pour confirmer ce qui était déjà évident pour lui ; je n’étais pas le riche et puissant duc qu’il était supposé rencontrer et séduire. J’étais un pauvre médecin de l’armée à la retraite habillé en homme riche qui ne pouvait même pas s’offrir ne serait-ce qu’une heure avec lui.

« Bonjour, répondit Sherlock en me regardant intensément.  
\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demandai-je en français.

Je voulais lui poser bien plus de questions : Est-ce qu’ils avaient appelé un médecin ? Qu’avait-il dit ? Quel était son vrai nom ? Mais ce n’était absolument pas ma place.

\- Évidemment.  
\- Bien. »

Sherlock s’arrêta un court instant, considérant toutes les options. Il envisagea brièvement d’alerter Mycroft sur le fait que la réunion avec Moriarty allait mal tourner, mais après tout, ce ne serait pas marrant, n’est-ce pas ? Il était à la fois offensé par le fait que ce soldat sans un sou tente de passer un moment avec lui sans payer, comme s’il n’en valait pas la peine, ce qui n’était pas le cas ; et impressionné par le fait que quelqu’un se soit donné autant de mal pour arriver jusqu’à lui. Se débarrasser d’un homme puissant tel que Moriarty pour une nuit dans son lit était quelque chose que personne n’était encore parvenu à faire.

Non, Mycroft pourrait arranger les choses avec Moriarty plus tard. Pour l’instant, une vengeance semblait appropriée. Sherlock se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien faire pour que ce soldat malpoli soit assez embarrassé pour partir de son propre chef.

Sherlock m’examinait minutieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme il faisait avec chacun de ses clients. Ce soldat était du genre à apprécier l’aventure et le défi, il cherchait un partenaire avec un esprit qui lui était propre, quelqu’un avec qui se disputer, qui le rendrait fou et qu’il respecterait. Il n’avait jamais été avec une prostituée et espérait probablement qu’on ne lui rappelle pas que c’était ce que Sherlock était : une marionnette formée pour répondre à ses besoins. Il était évidemment attiré par Sherlock, comme il l’avait déjà remarqué pendant leur danse. C’était quelque chose de romantique qui l’avait fait mordre à l’hameçon. Quelque chose de presque réel. Quelque chose de si fort que même Sherlock eut du mal à rester détaché.

Alors comme ça le soldat était là pour obtenir plus du guérisseur qui l’avait séduit sur la piste de danse ? Eh bien, il allait être déçu.

« Alors, commençai-je, vous êtes prêt ?

Sherlock redressa la tête et son regard interrogateur disparut.

\- Je suis toujours prêt, répondit-il d’une voix traînante, ses mots chargés de sens. Sa voix semblait mielleuse, pas du tout ce que j’avais imaginé de l’homme féroce sur la piste de danse.

Je m’éclaircis maladroitement la gorge.

\- Bien, répétai-je tel un idiot.

Il traversa la pièce d’un pas nonchalant, tournant excessivement des hanches, la bouche en cœur pour attirer mon attention sur le rouge vif de son rouge à lèvres. Je n’arrivais tout bonnement pas à comprendre pourquoi il s’était vêtu ainsi pour notre audition, mais je gardais les yeux fixés sur son visage.

« Une petite collation ?

Il s’arrêta devant une petite table sur laquelle on avait disposé un service en argent.

\- Un peu de champagne ?

Son ton était à la limite de la moquerie sur le dernier mot, s’attendant clairement à ce que je saute sur l’occasion. Il se tourna vers moi en levant la bouteille de son sceau de glace et j’espérais ne pas être impoli en lui répondant :

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j’aimerai qu’on en vienne au fait.

Il reposa la bouteille dans son pot dans un bruit sec et métallique, ses épaules se soulevant et retombant dans un soupir délibéré. Lorsqu’il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, il avait un sourire sensuel exagéré et un sourcil arqué.

\- Parfait.

Sans me lâcher du regard, il se dirigea vers le lit et se coucha, son déshabillé tombant sur ses jambes lisses.

\- Venez donc vous étendre ici, que nous en venions au fait.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec lui, quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger que je ne reconnaissais absolument pas. Il me dévisagea depuis le lit avec des yeux de biche, ses lèvres toujours retroussées.  
  
\- Je, euh… Je préfère faire ça debout.  
\- Oh, fit-il, pris par surprise et forcé de se lever du lit.  
\- Non,  _vous_ , vous n’avez pas à vous lever.

Il s’immobilisa, ses yeux dans les miens.  
  
\- C’est juste que… C’est quelque fois assez long. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez installé confortablement.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.  
  
\- Je serai ce que vous voulez que je sois.

Je déglutis péniblement, serrant et desserrant mes poings, me sentant très seul sur ce luxueux tapis.

\- Eh bien, j’espère que vous aimerez ce que je fais. C’est assez… moderne, je dirais. Cela peut sembler bizarre au début mais… mais, en revanche, si vous êtes ouvert, je pense que ça peut vous plaire.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un semblant de sourire, mais cela lui donna surtout un air dégoûté.  
  
\- Je suis toujours “ouvert”.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

\- Bien, je répondis en hochant la tête, prétendant ne pas comprendre son sous-entendu. Excusez-moi.

Je lui tournai le dos, fermai les yeux et priai pour que ma voix paraisse ferme. Mais cela importait peu, puisque je ne me souvenais soudainement plus d’aucun des mots que j’avais pu écrire.

\- Ça vous dérangerait de vous y mettre ? Sherlock demanda dans mon dos. J’ai un autre client après vous.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui, me demandant comment j’avais bien pu ruiner mon audition avant même qu’elle n’ait commencé. J’avais sûrement l’air d’un idiot face à cet étrange homme aux airs angéliques.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je, un rire plein d’autodérision s’échappant de mes lèvres. Je crois que je suis nerveux.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir.

\- C’est quand vous voulez, alors. »

Il s’allongea sur le lit, pliant un genou sur la couverture pour écarter ses cuisses. Il tendit un bras vers moi, laissant sa main pendre mollement sur le bord du lit et plaça son autre main sur son corset, juste à côté de son entrejambe. On ne voyait que la dentelle noire de son vêtement et sa peau blanche dépasser de cette mer de coussins rouges. Sa tête roula sur le côté, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent de façon indécente, son visage passif et sans expression. Son regard, lui, était brillant et pénétrant, un puits bleu et vert en plein milieu de ce rouge pompeux de la chambre éléphant.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Là, je pus voir l’éblouissant esprit de Sherlock mijoter en dessous de la surface et je compris que ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un acte. J’ignorais pourquoi il jouait la comédie mais je me souvenais parfaitement de son vrai visage lorsque je lui avais baisé la main. Il n’était pas préparé à ce moment intime entre nous et je pouvais aisément deviner que cela l’avait effrayé.

S’il ressentait le besoin de mettre une distance entre nous désormais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce que cela en pâtisse sur ma chance à ce travail. Je me concentrai sur le scintillement de ses iris.

«  _It’s a little bit funny_ , commençai-je en anglais.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t—il d’une voix traînante dans la langue de Molière. 

Son regard éveillé trahissait sa voix mielleuse.

 _\- This feeling inside_ , je continuai, cherchant mes mots au fur et à mesure.  _I’m not one of those who… who can easily hide._  Est-ce que ça vous va ? Je l’interrogeai en français.  
\- Oh,  _oui_.

Sa voix devint plus douce et ses yeux brillèrent d’un feu nouveau.

\- De la poésie coquine, c’est tout ce que j’aime. Ohh…

Il balança la tête en arrière et sur ses lèvres apparurent un petit sourire.

 _\- I don’t have much money,_  je poursuivis,  _but boy, if I did,  
_ _I’d buy a big house where we both could live…_

Je m’interrompis. Les mains de Sherlock erraient sur son propre corps, ses hanches se tortillaient et il gémissait bruyamment pendant que je parlais.

\- Ohhh, oui… C’est bon…

J’essayai de l’ignorer, souhaitant vraiment continuer mon poème.

 _\- If I was a sculptor,_ _but then again, no.  
_ \- Oh mon Dieu, c’est… Ohhhhh…  
 _\- Or a man who makes potions_ _in a travelling show._

À ce moment, Sherlock roulait avec une telle force sur le lit qu’il finit par en tomber, ses gémissements bien plus hauts que mes paroles.

\- Oh, oh, oh… Oh non, ne vous arrêtez pas !  
 _\- I know it’s not much…_

J’étais pratiquement en train de hurler à ce stade, tout comme Sherlock.

\- Encore !  _Oui !  
_ _\- But it’s the best I can do.  
_ \- Oh, le  _coquin_  ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Continuez, par piti… Ahhh !

Il rampa sur le sol, attrapant un tapis moelleux qu’il enroula négligemment autour de lui.

\- Encore ! Dites-moi to...  
 _\- My gift is my song!_ Criai-je _,_ mais à ce moment, j’aurais pu quitter la pièce sans que Sherlock ne s’en aperçoive tant il était pris dans sa performance.  
 Oh, mon  _Dieu_! Tellement vilain ! J’en veux  _encore_  ! Oui !  
 _\- …and this one’s for you._

Je terminai la phrase presque silencieusement. Je regardais Sherlock se rouler peu gracieusement sur le sol, presque entièrement caché par le tapis, criant à plein poumons. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle ridicule.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oui !  _Oui_  ! »

Il n’y avait rien à faire. Je devais le faire écouter.

Il était tellement pris dans ses singeries qu’il ne me vit même pas arriver. Quand il roula sur le dos, je sautai sur lui, lui attrapant les poignets pour les plaquer au sol, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Surpris, il arrêta de crier, sa bouche se refermant d’un coup sec. Le tapis glissa à ses côtés et ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il se trouvait en dessous de moi. Je ne le touchais pas, mais j’étais clairement au-dessus.

Notre regard était plongé dans celui de l’autre. Toute trace de sa prétendue extase avait disparu de son visage. Au lieu de cela, il me regardait avec défi, presque moqueur. Je fis de mon mieux pour l’ignorer car voir à nouveau ses yeux d’aussi près était aussi ravageur que dans mes souvenirs. Tout ce qui est et peut être dans ce monde, intelligence, vie et âme, est à son paroxysme dans son regard.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j’ouvris la bouche que je compris que le poème que je venais d’inventer suivait une mélodie dans ma tête. C’était la composition de Stamford, celle qui m’avait tenu compagnie durant mes années à l’université et qui ne m’avait plus quitté depuis.

Je ne suis pas un musicien. Je suis incapable de composer et ma voix n’est pas entraînée à chanter. Pas que je n’ai jamais poussé la chansonnette ; en Afghanistan, quand je travaillais toute la nuit, seul avec mes innombrables patients, je chantais. À voix basse, sans en faire trop, pour remplir le silence avec quelque chose qui, je l’espérais, apporterait du confort à ceux qui se réveillaient quand ils souhaitaient ne plus l’être. Même comme ça, il m’arrivait de me réconforter moi-même avec le son familier de ma voix résonnant dans ma tête. Une façon de me rappeler que j’étais en vie et qui j’étais réellement.

Dans l’éléphant du Moulin Rouge, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sherlock avec ses fins poignets dans mes mains, le dévisageant pour le forcer à m’écouter, je chantai. À voix basse, sans en faire trop, je mis des mots sur les notes.

_« And you can tell everybody  
_ _this is your song  
_ _It may be quite simple, but  
_ _now that it's done  
_ _Hope you don't mind  
_ _I hope you don't mind  
_ _that I put down in words  
_ _How wonderful life is  
_ _now you're in the world. »_

Ma chanson était imparfaite mais j’avais toute l’attention de Sherlock. Il ne cligna pas une seule fois des yeux et je ne détournai pas une seule fois le regard. Quand je fus à nouveau silencieux, il continua de me regarder, son expression indéchiffrable.

Finalement, il se mit à parler et cette fois-ci, sa voix était grave. Des consonnes nettes et des voyelles profondes entre les diphtongues. Un timbre de voix qui me donna l’impression que quelque chose s’était enroulé autour de mon propre diaphragme pour le serrer d’une façon qui ne m’était pas trop plaisante.

« Afghanistan ou Birmanie ?

Je battis des paupières.

\- Pardon ?  
\- C’était où ? En Afghanistan ou en Birmanie ?

Bon Dieu, sa voix était plus grave qu’aucune autre. Il y eut un silence, le temps pour moi de retrouver ma voix.  
  
\- Afghanistan. Je suis désolé, pourquoi vous… »

Je fus interrompu par Sherlock qui me bouscula en arrière pour se libérer de mon emprise désormais molle. Il s’assit contre le lit et ses yeux étaient si perçants qu’ils auraient pu faire des trous dans les miens. Avec un frisson, je réalisai ce que je venais de faire : j’avais brisé la carapace. Toute trace de servilité avait disparu de son visage et son langage corporel me rappelait désormais bien plus l’homme de la danse. Je me demandais comment on pouvait avoir l’air si digne et maître de soi dans des vêtements aussi révélateurs, penché en arrière avec les bras négligemment écarté. Sherlock y parvenait sans effort, il était plein d’assurance.

« Clairement, vous êtes un médecin militaire récemment rapatrié. Vous avez été blessé au bras gauche et vous avez une claudication psychosomatique… ou peut-être que je devrais dire “aviez” ? 

Il eut un rictus, s’arrêtant à peine pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

\- Vous n’avez pas d’argent, vous êtes sans emploi et vous n’avez presque aucun ami. Vous avez déménagé à Paris il y a trois… non, quatre mois, dans l’espoir que votre vie soit moins ennuyante que celle que vous aviez à Londres. Comme vous aviez vu que ce n’était pas le cas, vous êtes venu au Moulin Rouge, empruntant ou peut-être volant un costume pour pouvoir passer pour un homme riche et être traité comme tel. Mais le costume ne vous va pas, il est trop juste aux épaules et trop long au niveau des manches. Il est évident que ce n’est pas le vôtre, en fait  _tout_  dans votre apparence me fait dire que vous êtes un pauvre médecin de l’armée et non un duc.

Il s’exprima si rapidement que je parvenais à peine à suivre.

\- Un duc ? Demandai-je stupidement.

Il ne me prêta aucune attention, la voix pleine de mépris quand il continua :

\- Vous êtes trop pauvre pour me payer comme il se doit, alors vous avez essayé de prendre la place de Moriarty. Est-ce que vous aviez planifié votre combine avant d’arriver ici ou est-ce que c’est notre danse qui vous a donné cette idée ?  
\- Attendez, qui est Moriarty ? Il n’y a aucune combine, je suis ici pour auditionner pour écrire votre pièce. Stamford m’a dit qu’il avait arrangé une…  
\- Stamford ? 

Les yeux de Sherlock s’écarquillèrent, son arrogance disparaissant peu à peu.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Mortifié, je sentis mes joues s’empourprer.  
  
\- Vous n’avez jamais entendu parler de moi, pas vrai ? Vous pensiez que j’étais… Oh mon Dieu.

Sherlock se releva du sol tout à coup.

\- Si vous ne vous êtes pas débarrassé de Moriarty, alors où est-il ?

Il traversa la pièce dans un nuage de dentelle noire, ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt. Tourbillonnant vers moi, il n’eut le temps de me souffler que deux mots dans la panique :

\- Cachez-vous ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre et paroles de la chanson du chapitre : Your Song d'Elton John et Bernie Taupin.
> 
> Si vous préférez écouter de la musique en lisant, vous pouvez écouter ces chansons pour ce chapitre :  
> \- Rhythm Of The Night par Valeria   
> \- Your Song par Ewan McGregor


	4. Spectaculaire, Spectaculaire

_So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer  
_ _So delighting, it will run for fifty years  
_ _So exciting, we’ll make them laugh, we’ll make them cry  
_ _So delighting - and in the end should someone die ?_

_  
_Je me cachai derrière la petite table avant que la porte ne s’ouvre à nouveau.

« Sherlock, es-tu présentable pour Moriarty ? Demanda une voix douce.  
\- Oh, bien sûr.

La voix de Sherlock était à nouveau plus fluette, dénuée de ses secouantes vibrations.

-  _Monsieur_ , je vous attendais.  
\- Toutes mes excuses, fit un troisième homme avec désinvolture. J’avais une… affaire urgente à régler. »

Il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant dans l’absence totale d’émotion dans sa voix, induisant une légère pause où personne ne sembla savoir quoi dire.

Tout ce que je pouvais voir en dessous de l’ourlet de la nappe était quatre paires de jambes ; trois d’entre elles dans d’impeccables chaussures foncées polies avec des costumes respectivement gris, bleu foncé et noir. Celui en gris se déplaçait minutieusement, se balançant sur ses talons, la pointe de son parapluie s’enfonçant dans le sol à côté de lui. Celui en bleu et celui en noir restaient immobiles. La quatrième paire de jambe, vêtue de hauts talons et de bas noirs, s’immobilisa lorsque Sherlock s’arrêta devant eux, la hanche inclinée sur le côté, une jambe légèrement fléchie.

« Moriarty, dit-il, comme c’est aimable à vous de vous être libéré pour me rendre visite.

Le costume bleu fit un pas dans la pièce, sa voix devenant alors roucoulante :

\- Je crains, mon cher, que tout le plaisir sera pour moi.  
\- Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, intervint la première voix. »

Le parapluie se leva du sol et le costume gris quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et le silencieux costume noir.

J’essayais de ne pas bouger. Ma position derrière la table était des plus inconfortables mais il m’était impossible de faire un geste tant que Moriarty était près. Ses chaussures résonnèrent lourdement sur le tapis persan. Il y eut un silence chargé et je retins mon souffle jusqu’à ce que Sherlock s’exclame :

« Oh ! Laissez-moi prendre votre chapeau.  
\- Merci, répondit Moriarty d’un ton ennuyé. »

Sherlock eut un demi-rire essoufflé lorsqu’il prit le chapeau des mains de Moriarty, puis s’assit sur le bord du lit de l’autre côté de la pièce, posant négligemment le chapeau derrière lui. 

Moriarty traversa lentement la pièce, examinant l’intérieur avec une attention désintéressée. L’adrénaline rendait mon corps raide comme la justice, elle aiguisait mes sens et me rendait parfaitement conscient de chaque mouvement fait par le duc. Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge, bougeant sur le lit et essayant de d’attirer l’attention de Moriarty vers lui. Quand il s’approcha de la table, Sherlock se dépêcha de parler :

« Que pensez-vous de notre éléphant, Moriarty ? Pas aussi grand que vos terres, je suis sûr.

Moriarty se stoppa au milieu de la pièce, s’exprimant avec une attention prononcée.

\- Je ne saurai pas dire s’il y a un éléphant dans la pièce ou si c’est simplement la pièce qui est un éléphant.

Je n’aimais pas son ton, il était impossible de dire s’il était moqueur ou sérieux.

Sherlock lâcha à nouveau ce faux petit rire en se levant du lit.

\- Peut-être les deux, dit-il avec un air séducteur. »

Moriarty acquiesça distraitement. Sherlock approcha doucement de lui, les jambes serrées et les hanches se balançant de gauche à droite, mais Moriarty se détourna de lui. Il continua sa petite balade sans but autour de la chambre, maître de ce silence qui nous tenait prisonniers, Sherlock et moi.

« C’est très gentil à vous de vous intéresser à notre petit spectacle, fit Sherlock.  
\- Oh, oui, répondit Moriarty d’un ton las. Très excitant.  
- Avec votre participation, je suis convaincu que nous pourrions créer quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire. J’ose presque garantir que cela plaira à vos yeux.  
- La performance de ce soir était très jolie, déclara Moriarty d’une voix blanche.

Il regarda Sherlock pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré, comme s’il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Vous devez avoir besoin d’un rafraichissement après vos efforts sur scène.

Il se tourna vers la table et je fermai les yeux.

\- NON ! s’écria soudain Sherlock, forçant Moriarty à le regarder avec surprise.

Il essaya de prendre un ton plus détendu quand il improvisa la suite :

\- …mais regardez-moi un peu cette vue !

Il y eut un silence où tout ce qu’on pouvait entendre était mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Tout à fait charmant, répondit Moriarty avec indifférence.  
\- C’est le genre de paysage qu’il faut admirer à deux, vous ne pensez pas ? Voudriez-vous… Voudriez-vous me rejoindre ?

La voix de Sherlock était timide, alors qu’il marchait vers l’ouverture en forme de cœur.

\- Encore plus appréciable avec une flûte de champagne, je suis sûr.  
\- Oh ! Cria Sherlock, empêchant à nouveau Moriarty de se diriger vers ma cachette. Moriarty, laissez-moi vous dire… Vous… Vous êtes particulièrement fringant. Pardonnez-moi, c’est juste que… Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un avec une telle autorité et un tel pouvoir.  
\- Je serai surpris si c’était le cas.

Il y avait un léger sourire dans la voix suave de Moriarty.

\- Tout à fait. Veuillez m’excuser si je me trouve être un peu intimidé par la présence d’un tel homme.

La voix de Sherlock était rauque et haletante. L’homme qui m’avait demandé si j’avais été envoyé en Afghanistan ou en Birmanie avait été échangé contre cet homme servile; même sa voix était différente.

\- Très cher, roucoula Moriarty, laissez-moi donc vous servir un verre pour vous détendre.  
\- Attendez, laissez-moi juste… D’abord, laissez-moi… »

Je jetai un coup d’œil à la porte derrière moi. Sa dorure me paraissait bien lointaine et Moriarty se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que je sorte de la pièce si le duc n’était pas distrait… ou mis dehors, de préférence.

Sherlock s’était désormais rapproché de lui et frôlait le tissu de ses mains. Il lâcha un petit « Oh… » dans un souffle et Moriarty fut réduit au silence.

« Vous aimez la sensation d’un beau costume, n’est-ce pas, très cher ?  
\- Oh, oui. Celui-ci, c’est… vraiment quelque chose, Moriarty.

Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire mais j’entendais le bruissement du tissu et la respiration forte de Sherlock. Juste au moment où je commençais à me demander s’il avait réussi à suffisamment distraire Moriarty pour que je puisse tenter ma chance, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière.

\- D’abord le champagne, chantonna-t-il d’une voix aguicheuse.

\- Non !  _It’s a little bit funny_ , Sherlock se mit à chanter en anglais.

Moriarty se tourna vers lui, en oubliant le champagne. Au son de ma poésie, je ne pus résister à l’envie de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus la table. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient écarquillés, son visage plongé dans la concentration.

-  _Funny ?_  Qu’est-ce que vous trouvez drôle ? Demanda le duc. Il avait ses mains dans les poches et était dos à moi.

Sherlock bégaya, me lançant un regard désespéré.

-  _This feeling inside_ , articulai-je silencieusement.  
\- This… feeling… inside, répéta Sherlock, essayant de me regarder sans être remarqué.  _I’m not one of those… who can easily… hide. »_

Il me regarda, jeta un coup d’œil à la porte puis à Moriarty, commençant à marcher lentement vers lui. Je réalisai qu’il avait enfin attiré l’attention du duc et me mis à marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans son dos. Je grimaçais à chaque fois que le tissu de mes vêtements faisait le moindre bruit. Ce serait fou si on s’en tirait comme ça ; une troisième personne debout, juste derrière, jamais découverte.

« _I don’t have much money_ , continua Sherlock, _but if I did…_

Je commençai doucement à reculer vers la porte, maudissant intérieurement les chaussures aux semelles bruyantes de Gregory.

-  _I’d buy a big house where we both could live._  »

Je remarquais à quel point Moriarty avait son attention détournée du champagne sur la table. Si quelqu’un savait comment utiliser sa voix pour amadouer les gens, comment s’approprier la poésie de telle sorte qu’elle se lise sur son visage, c’était Sherlock. Surtout lorsqu’il se mettait à chanter.

Je réalisais, dans un frisson, qu’il avait parfaitement mémorisé la mélodie et les paroles.

«  _I hope you don’t mind  
_ _I hope you don’t mind  
_ _That I put down in words… »_

Entendre mes mots chantés par sa voix de baryton m’empêchait de détourner mon regard de son visage.

_« How wonderful life is  
_ _Now you’re in the world. »_

Il ne cessait de me lancer des regards pendant qu’il chantait, son visage approchant de plus en plus de l’espace personnel de Moriarty. J’étais désormais à la porte, remerciant Dieu pour la poignée bien huilée qui s’enclencha sans un bruit. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et me figeai.

Dans le couloir se tenait un homme en costume noir, le même homme que j’avais vu chasser la demoiselle aux plumes roses sur la piste de danse.

« Oh, fit Moriarty dans la pièce. Magnifique. Soyez bénis ! »

Sa voix semblait encore plus déconcertante, évoquant une émotion qui ne me paraissait pas être une véritable admiration mais quelque chose de plus sombre et intangible.

L’homme dans le couloir ne m’avait pas vu mais je ne pouvais passer la porte sans qu’il ne me remarque. Je grimaçai lorsque celle-ci se referma de nouveau avec un claquement silencieux, moi toujours coincé à l’intérieur de la chambre.

« Ah ! Sherlock s’écria alors pour couvrir le bruit. Oh, Moriarty, est-ce que vous réalisez l’effet que vous me faites ?

Avant que Moriarty ne puisse répondre, Sherlock attrapa les revers de sa veste et l’attira violemment à lui. Il le tira jusqu’à ce qu’ils trébuchent contre le lit et tombent dessus, Sherlock sur le dos et Moriarty au-dessus de lui.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, gémit Sherlock à bout de souffle, prenez-moi !

Je me tenais juste devant la porte, regardant le duc attraper les poignets de Sherlock pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Le mouvement était bien trop rapide pour un homme qui venait d’être pris par surprise, comme si Moriarty n’avait attendu qu’un instant pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Sherlock. 

\- Si innocent et adorable, ronronna-t-il, je parie que vous n’avez jamais été touché pour que vous puissiez le sentir.  
\- Pas comme ça, gémit Sherlock, basculant la tête en arrière.

Moriarty plia les genoux pour chevaucher les hanches de Sherlock. Il baissa ensuite la tête vers la gorge pâle du jeune homme, inspirant bruyamment.

\- Quel petit puceau, murmura-t-il contre sa chair.  
- Si c’est ce que vous voulez que je sois, murmura Sherlock.

J’étais cloué au tapis, observant la scène sur le lit. La nausée me serra la gorge lorsque Moriarty inspira le corps de Sherlock par sa bouche ouverte.

\- C’est ce vous êtes, répondit-il mélancoliquement, jusqu’à ce que vous m’ayez eu. »

Les gémissements exagérés de Sherlock étaient de retour et je réalisai que je n’avais pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une cachette. Moriarty contrôlait parfaitement leur position sur le lit et il pouvait la changer à tout moment.

« Oui, touchez-moi ! »

Le regard de Sherlock se fixa sur le mien alors que je traversais le tapis sur la pointe des pieds, le visage de Moriarty tout contre son cou. Les yeux de Sherlock brûlaient furieusement et il secoua la tête sur le côté, indiquant un rideau près de l’ouverture en forme de cœur.

« Ohhh, oui… C’est  _bon_  ! »

Il gémit, de la même façon qu’il avait gémit lorsque je lui avais lu mon poème.

Cela me fit faire une pause en plein milieu d’un de mes pas vers le rideau. Je tournai la tête vers Sherlock, sa voix extatique contrastant avec son expression éperdument alerte. Il serait impossible de sortir d’ici tant que Moriarty n’avait pas terminé.

Il était hors de question que je les laisse me faire subir cela.

Je restai debout au milieu du tapis, me tournant complètement vers Sherlock sur le lit et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Si les yeux de Sherlock avaient été capable de meurtre, ils auraient incité n’importe quelle personne à se soumettre. Mais je m’étais trouvé face à des armes bien plus dangereuses.

Son regard toujours rivé sur moi, Sherlock les interrompit.

« Attendez, attendez, nous devrions… Nous devrions attendre.

Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil et j’hochai la tête, disparaissant enfin derrière le rideau.

\- Nous devrions  _attendre_  ? Répéta Moriarty d’un ton bien trop doucereux.  
\- Oui, vous avez raison, nous devons attendre, fit Sherlock en se redressant. Jusqu’au soir de la première.  
\- Ah oui ?

Moriarty était presque amusé. Je réalisai que j’aurais préféré qu’il soit fâché et déçu.

\- Mm, oui. Le pouvoir en vous m’effraie, Moriarty. Je veux pouvoir le savourer. Je veux attendre jusqu’à ce que je vous désire au point d’en être désespéré.  
\- Mon cher, vous me désirez depuis que vous avez quatorze ans et que vous avez eu votre premier… échange. »

Il y eut un silence, indiquant que ces mots signifiaient quelque chose pour Sherlock, quelque chose dont il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Moriarty sache. Mais il retrouva vite son calme, se levant du lit et incitant le duc à faire de même.

« Oui, mais je veux entrer sur scène le soir de la première stressé comme jamais en pensant à ce que vous allez me faire une fois que le rideau se baissera. 

Il conduisit Moriarty vers la porte pendant qu’il parlait et l’ouvrit pour lui. Sur le seuil, le duc se tourna vers lui une dernière fois :

\- Ce sera au-delà de votre imagination, Puceau. Papa vous le promet ! »

La porte se referma derrière lui. En sortant de derrière le rideau, je me retrouvai face à un Sherlock aux yeux brûlants de fureur.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qu’il se serait passé s’il vous avait vu ?!

Sa voix était à nouveau grave et monotone, dénué de ce ton hautain que j’étais parvenu à détester.

- Je suis désolé, répondis-je, mais je ne savais pas qu’il allait venir ici. On m’a dit qu’on avait organisé une rencontre privée entre vous et moi.  
- Vous auriez pu vous cacher avant ! Cette rencontre était très importante et j’ai dû l’écourter parce que…  
- Et ? J’aurai dû rester là à écouter ce sale type vous faire subir les derniers outrages ?  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécirent avec dédain.

\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Quoi ? demandais-je sur la défensive.  
- De la jalousie ? C’est tellement banal. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez le droit de réagir ainsi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas  _jaloux._

Ma voix devint plus aiguë.

\- C’est simplement que je ne trouve pas cet homme très agréable.  
\- Épargnez-moi votre sympathie, se moqua Sherlock. C’est ce pour quoi je suis payé. C’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai de l’argent et vous n’en avez pas.  
\- Et vous n’avez rien trouvé de rebutant dans ce qu’il vient de se passer ici ?  
\- Je me fiche de ce qu’il se passe ici. Si ce n’est pas votre cas, alors vous êtes au mauvais endroit.

Je secouai la tête et passai une main sur mon visage. 

\- Je voulais simplement écrire un spectacle pour vous, Sherlock.  
\- Oui, eh bien, nous verrons s’il y a toujours un spectacle à écrire maintenant que vous avez fait fuir l’investisseur ! »

J’étais tellement concentré sur Sherlock que je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point nous étions proches l’un de l’autre. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que la porte dorée s’ouvre à nouveau et que la voix de Moriarty se fasse entendre.

« Pardonnez-moi, j’ai oublié mon chap… »

Sherlock et moi eûmes seulement le temps de lever la tête quand l’homme apparût à la porte.

La scène se figea. Sherlock et moi le regardions avec de grands yeux coupables, la main de Sherlock toujours suspendue dans les airs au milieu d’un geste de colère. Pour la première fois, je pu voir Moriarty. Il était immobile sur ses deux pieds, les lignes de son costume bleu foncé précises et ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient recouverts d’une huile brillante et il avait un début de barbe sur sa mâchoire et sa lèvre inférieure. Son visage semblait éteint quand il nous regardait silencieusement. Pendant un moment, j’en ignore la durée, nous étions tous bloqués dans une impasse, un triangle immobile au milieu d’une salle de bal animée.

Le premier point du triangle à bouger fut Moriarty. Son expression se transforma en quelque chose de confus et blessé, un air complètement différent de celui sans expression qu’il avait affiché une seconde auparavant.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda-t-il dans la détresse. Vous voyez quelqu’un derrière mon dos ?  
- Moriarty ! S’exclama Sherlock, s’éloignant de moi. C’est bien que vous soyez de retour. Permettez-moi de vous présenter l’écrivain.  
- L’écrivain ? »

Derrière l’épaule de Moriarty, l’homme au costume noir nous surveillait. J’ai compris qu’il devait être son serviteur et à mon grand dam, qu’il devait y avoir un lien entre la fuite dramatique de la jeune fille aux plumes roses et ‘‘l’affaire urgente’’ que le duc devait régler. Désormais, c’était lui qui avait le regard terne et indifférent que Moriarty venait de troquer pour un air confus.

« Oui bien sûr, l’écrivain, continua Sherlock, un sourire gravé sur son visage. Nous étions justement en train de lire le script.

Le regard de Moriarty se posa sur moi. J’acquiesçai d’un signe de tête, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître moins surpris et plus professionnel.

- À cette heure ? Demanda Moriarty. Ses yeux étaient sombres et profonds, fermement fixés sur mon visage.  
- L’inspiration créatrice ne respecte aucune loi, déclara Sherlock, s’exprimant désormais avec rapidité. Quand je vous ai chanté cette chanson auparavant, j’ai soudain compris le sens véritable des mots. Vous, Moriarty, vous m’avez rempli d’une telle inspiration que j’ai demandé à ce que l’écrivain vienne pour une lecture urgente du script.  
- Et l’écrivain était juste à côté, fit Moriarty, ses yeux toujours sur moi. Quelle chance.

Il avança dans la pièce et la porte se ferma derrière lui, laissant l’homme au costume noir seul dehors. Je m’éclaircis la gorge.

- Oui, j’étais juste… Enfin, vous savez…  
- En train de s’amuser avec les danseuses orientales juste à côté, ajouta Sherlock.  
- Voilà, acquiesçai-je, quelle chance.  
- Eh bien, vous devez être un écrivain très riche pour vous offrir d’aussi luxueux passe-temps.  
- Je…

Je fus sauvé par la porte qui s’ouvrit une fois de plus à la volée. Holmes entra avec un sourire gêné et une main fermement serrée autour du manche de son parapluie fermé.  
- Moriarty, je suis terriblement désolé…  
- Mycroft, tu as pu nous rejoindre ! Sherlock l’interrompit, traversant la pièce en trombe. Bien, je viens justement d’informer Moriarty de notre lecture urgente du script.  
- La lecture urgente du script, répéta Holmes d’un ton doucereux, dévisageant calmement Sherlock.

Derrière sa nonchalance supérieure se cachait une intensité dans son regard.

\- Mm, pour y ajouter les idées artistiques de Moriarty.  
  
Le regard de Holmes se posa alors sur le duc à qui il fit un large sourire hypocrite.

\- Bien, je suis sûr qu’Audrey sera enchantée de…

Je m’éclaircis bruyamment la gorge.

\- Ce n’est pas l’œuvre d’Audrey.  
\- Ce n’est plus un secret, Mycroft, ajouta Sherlock. Tout va bien, Moriarty est déjà un grand admirateur de l’œuvre de ce nouvel écrivain. N’est-ce pas, Moriarty ?

Il lança un sourire charmeur au duc par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Holmes.

- Et il est de plus en plus désireux d’investir.

Des heures de conversation semblèrent passer entre leurs deux regards en quelques secondes.

\- Excellent, dit Holmes avant de se tourner. Quel plaisir de savoir que vous avez déjà pu faire connaissance avec…

J’articulai silencieusement mon prénom et il continua presque sans pause.

\- …John. Je suis sûr que vous ne m’en voulez pas de vous l’avoir caché.

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de Moriarty.

\- Je suis bien plus au courant que vous, Holmes.

Sa voix était de nouveau pleine d’indifférence et ses yeux d’un noir troublant.

\- C’est exact, fit Holmes sans se décourager. Et si nous allions mon bureau pour étudier les contrats ? »

Moriarty me dévisagea pendant un moment, ne faisant aucun mouvement vers la porte. Le moment sembla durer une éternité, de telle sorte que le silence n’en était plus naturel et je me retrouvai à serrer la mâchoire et redresser les épaules pour ne pas bouger. Quand Moriarty daigna enfin parler, il ne bougea pas un muscle, lâchant sa question dans l’air tendu de la pièce d’un ton monotone :

« De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d’œil à Sherlock et Holmes, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres et me maudissant comme si j’étais à l’origine du mensonge.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Holmes, imperturbable.

Moriarty pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant.

\- L’investisseur ne devrait-il pas être au courant de l’histoire ? Avant qu’il ne se décide à… gracier ces intermittents des bas-fonds avec sa séduisante richesse ?  
\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

Holmes sourit à nouveau. J’aurai aimé qu’il arrête ; ça le rendait terrifiant. Ce le fut encore plus lorsqu’il se tourna vers moi :

\- John, vous voulez bien nous faire l’honneur ? »

Holmes paraissait enthousiaste et légèrement désapprobateur. Il me détestait déjà, semblait-il, mais pour le moment il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de mettre le sort de son spectacle entre mes mains. Moriarty ne semblait pas intéressé par ce que j’avais à dire et pourtant, il était celui qui jugerait si c’en était digne d’intérêt.

Je tournai mon regard vers Sherlock, le sien était presque implorant. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qui était en jeu pour lui. Un chanteur, un danseur, un acteur comme lui, coincé sur la piste de danse d’un bordel. Il avait besoin d’un spectacle qui lui permettait de briller dans toute sa grâce et sa dignité, et par Dieu, j’allais le lui en donner l’opportunité.

« C’est une histoire d’amour. »

Trois paires d’yeux sceptiques me fixèrent. Le regard de Holmes était désintéressé et insipide. Celui de Moriarty, amusé et condescendant.

Et celui de Sherlock, perçant et intense.

« Comment l’amour arrive à surmonter tous les obstacles. »

Sherlock détourna le regard. Mon être entier n’attendait qu’à être rempli d’une histoire, où vérité, beauté et liberté se côtoieraient en harmonie. Non seulement je voulais, mais je devais créer un monde où mes mains n’étaient pas ruinées par les tremblements, où les gens ne se faisaient pas tirer dessus, où les cannes maladroites étaient laissées derrière. Où on pouvait compter sur quelque chose d’aussi insaisissable que l’amour.

Je balayai la pièce excessivement décorée du regard pour trouver l’inspiration, ayant à peine le temps d’évaluer la qualité de mes idées. Il y avait une sculpture d’éléphant indien près du piano, cela ferait l’affaire.

« C’est l’histoire d’un danseur, commençai-je, le plus beau danseur de toute l’Inde.

Sherlock refusa de me regarder.

\- Son royaume est envahi par un affreux Maharajah. Le Maharajah est intéressé par le danseur hindou, il veut le conquérir et tout faire pour qu’il lui appartienne.

Je croisai alors le regard de Holmes et il hocha silencieusement la tête pour m’encourager à continuer. Je me détendis un peu; après tout, peut-être que je pouvais m’en sortir.

\- Pour libérer le royaume, le danseur hindou doit séduire l’affreux Maharajah. Mais le soir de la séduction, le Maharajah est retenu par une exécution, pour accomplir ses horribles desseins. À la place, le danseur tombe par erreur sur une jeune femme, une misérable écri…

Mon regard scruta rapidement la pièce et tomba sur un sitar dans un coin.

\- …une misérable joueuse de sitar. Il l’entend jouer et tombe amoureux d’elle.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil, mais il refusa toujours de me regarder. De son côté, Moriarty claqua sa langue et secoua la tête, amusé. 

\- Eh bien, ça ne sent pas bon pour lui.  
- C’est dangereux, en effet, répondis-je. Il essaie de réprimer ses sentiments mais il ne peut lui résister. Elle est la première personne à voir clair derrière son jeu, celui qu’il effectue devant tous les hommes qui se servent de lui. Et elle finit aussi par en tomber immédiatement éperdument amoureuse.  
- Adorable, fit Moriarty. Que se passe-t-il après ?  
- La misérable joueuse de sitar et le danseur hindou doivent cacher leur amour aux yeux du Maharajah. Le Maharajah désire toujours le danseur, alors ils inventent mensonges sur mensonges pour éviter que le danseur ait à passer ses nuits avec lui.  
- Et l’affreux Maharajah ne dit rien ? Demanda Moriarty d’un ton doucereux.  
- En fait, ce qu’ils ne savent pas, c’est que le Maharajah est au courant depuis le début et les laisse faire.

J’avais été frappé par l’inspiration. L’histoire se dessinait devant moi comme un chemin et je devais seulement le suivre.

\- Il n’existe pas d’âme plus noire que celle du Maharajah. Il ne veut pas juste que le danseur hindou lui appartienne, il veut être son destructeur, il veut qu’il ne reste plus rien d’autre que lui dans le monde du danseur. Il veut être si détesté que la haine finisse par se transformer en amour, ainsi le danseur pourra totalement lui appartenir. Le Maharajah le laisse donc vivre son histoire d’amour avec la joueuse de sitar, parce qu’il est persuadé que l’amour est une faiblesse qui mènera le danseur à sa perte. Il pense que c’est cette faiblesse qui va l’aider à conquérir le danseur.   
\- Intéressant, sourit Moriarty.

À ce stade, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de m’attarder sur son sourire. J’étais à deux doigts d’obtenir le poste. 

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin ?  
\- Le Maharajah met son plan maléfique à exécution pour séparer le danseur et la joueuse de sitar. Mais ce qu’il ne réalise pas c’est que leur amour est plus fort que tout. Et à la fin, quand le danseur entend la chanson qu’elle a composé pour lui, il refuse de la quitter. »

Sherlock avait les yeux rivés sur moi à présent. Mon regard se posa sur ses yeux pales, comme s’ils étaient les deux seuls points de lumières dans toute la pièce. Ils m’intriguaient, m’incitaient à découvrir tout ce qu’ils cachaient.

Je ne me rendis pas compte de la longueur et de l’intimité de notre échange jusqu’à ce que la voix de Moriarty rompe le charme, avec une phrase anglaise prononcé avec un fort accent français :

«  _It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside._

Je me raclai la gorge.

\- C’est ça, c’est cette chanson. C’est celle qui leur permet de fuir l’affreux Maharajah. Le danseur hindou réalise que l’amour est au-delà de tout et il choisit la misérable joueuse de sitar.

J’étais plutôt satisfait de mon histoire. Mais Moriarty fronça les sourcils, comme s’il venait soudainement de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Mais, commença-t-il, que devient le royaume du danseur hindou ?

Le visage de Holmes était un masque d’indifférence mais je sentais que ses yeux ne me quittaient jamais.

\- Il est désormais grandement menacé, à cause du choix du danseur, répondis-je. Mais c’était en fait un royaume corrompu qui utilisait et abusait de personnes comme lui. L’affreux Maharajah finit par détruire le royaume, mais le danseur hindou et la joueuse de sitar sont maintenant libres de vivre d’art et d’amour.  
\- Bien, quel soulagement, répondit Moriarty. Et quelqu’un ne devrait-il pas… mourir, à la fin ?

Une lueur passa dans ses iris noires. Je soutins le regard.

\- Non. Personne ne meurt. Ils vivent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps.  
\- Jusqu’à la fin des temps ? Ça me semble un peu… excessif.  
\- Eh bien, c’est un spectacle extravagant. Il y aura des numéros musicaux avec des dizaines de danseurs, des couleurs vives, les chanteurs les plus talentueux du Moulin Rouge. Sherlock ici présent jouera le danseur hindou et Molly Hooper jouera la misérable joueuse de sitar. Leurs duos seront déchirants, leur histoire d’amour sera très touchante, et entre tout ça, il y aura des scènes spectaculaires de cancan.  
\- Ce sera le spectacle du siècle, s’interposa enfin Holmes. Il inclura tous les talents que nous avons parmi nos danseurs du Moulin Rouge ; les cracheurs de feu, les hommes musclés, les contorsionnistes, les courtisans… Et tout marchera à l’électricité. L’esprit bohémien moderne le rendra populaire dans une ville comme Paris. Je peux même dire que grâce à votre participation, Moriarty, ce spectacle pourra durer des décennies. »

Nous fixions tous Moriarty, la respiration en haleine. Il fit durer le moment, retroussant ses lèvres et fronçant les sourcils, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapotant son menton. Il était parfaitement conscient qu’il tenait tout ce dont nous rêvions entre ses mains.

Finalement, il décroisa les bras et nous donna son verdict.

« Dans l’ensemble, l’idée me plait bien. »

La tension me quitta dans un souffle fort, semblable à un rire silencieux. Mon regard se dirigea vers Sherlock et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et qu’il m’adressa le premier sourire sincère qu’il ne m’ait jamais donné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paroles de la chanson au début du chapitre : The Pitch de Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce et Jacques Offenbach.
> 
> Les danseuses du ventre mentionnées dans ce chapitre ont bel et bien existé, tout comme l'éléphant dans le jardin du Moulin Rouge dans lequel elles se produisaient.
> 
> Merci encore à ma bêta pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et à vous, qui êtes en train de lire !


End file.
